Fates Decided for a Purpose Evil
by Malichelle
Summary: Dracula kidnapped her mother so long ago, now he did it again to her sister. With the help of Van Helsing,family,a group of characters with a coincidential past with her family,and her fate, she has to fight Dracula's evil with her own! Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

1Part One

**Amelia Mearon - 26 years of age, eldest of the remaining Mearons. Protective and most wisest, with a talent of sword fighting and physical arts, leads her two younger half-sisters through the land of Transylvania, searching for the murderer of her mother. When her mother, Joseline, is kidnapped and predictably murdered by a vampire, Dracula to be precise, Amelia, who was only five at the time and her father, Benjamin, leave their home in France to find Dracula and hopefully kill him. Unfortunately, four years into the mission, Benjamin meets a roman beauty and falls in love with her, giving up everything including his own daughter, to please her. Amelia is left to fend for herself and decides to find a better life, where she can learn the tactics of battle to obtain revenge of Dracula and her father. **

**Catherine Mearon- 17 years of age, middle child of the three sisters, has a canny sense of humour, a witty knowledge of history and mythology, and talented archer, but shy with new greetings. when only six years old, her mother dies during giving birth to her younger sister, Michelle, and her father Benjamin abandons them, for he was only there for the mother. soon after the death, when the two young sisters are almost dead with starvation, Amelia turns up in time to save them, only by luck, for she had recently learnt the location of her father, and travels back to Rome to punish him for leaving her. but when she finally arrives at the house she only finds two young children in dire need of help. with the help of Amelia, Catherine is able to successfully raise her sister. Catherine finally discovers the true identity of Amelia (the fact that she is her half-sister) when she is seven years old.**

**Michelle Mearon- 10 years of age, youngest of the remaining Mearons, is blessed with a mental ability of having futuristic visions. with big vibrant blue eyes (inherited by her mother), she is adventurous and has a knack of ignoring important instructions from her fellow peers, and often leads her to become the easy target for danger. This is not an appreciative title for such a sweet young girl, who would have not the heart of harming those who brought harm to her. after the death of her roman mother, and the abandonment of her father, her and her sister Catherine are raised by a young unexpected woman in which Michelle hasn't the slightest idea that this stranger is actually her half sister, the daughter of the father who abandoned them. **

_**Chapter 1**_

**Michelle woke with a start. It was one of her visions again. A mysterious figure, the same one who haunted her last vision. But who was it? She suspected it was male. He wore a long black cloak and a widely rimmed hat that cloaked his face in shadows. She had high hopes that it might be her father, but it was a sly chance. Her vibrant blue eyes slowly fade with every vision. They were now a pale sapphire. She quickly jumped from her bed and ran down the dimly lit corridor, silver rays of full moonlight splashed the stone tiled ground. At last she arrived at her sisters room. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a single bed and a sprawled out form under the thin covers. Michelle hurried to the bedside. She shook her drowsy sister till she woke with annoyance. "Where's Amelia? Where is she?" Michelle pulled her sister's covers from her, revealing a deep maroon nightgown. Catherine was always amazed how her little sister can awake in the middle of the night without a hint of drowsiness, vision or no vision. **

**"Go away, brat. She's out. She'll be back at daybreak. Now go back to bed and you can tell her about your silly dream in the morning," was the faint but clearly angry reply Michelle received.**

**"But it wasn't a dream, it was a vision! I swear! I swear it on our dead mothers grave!" Michelle knew that it was a risk using the term, but it was the only way to get Catherine's complete attention, well... Sometimes. **

"**Oh please. That's not going to work every time. I don't want to hear about your silly vision. So go find Amelia yourself and tell her. Because I don't give a damn." Catherine was angry, and when she was angry it was like dealing with a werewolf. Impossible. Often times the only way to calm her down was Amelia hitting her on the side of the head hard enough for her to fall to the ground unconscious. It may sound cruel but if these drastic measures weren't taken then things could get allot worse. **

**Michelle ran from the room. Tears streamed down her face, blurring her sight. But her memory of the old abandoned mansion proves useful in the night. She was able to guide herself down the spiral staircase to the old foyer. The double wooden door leading outside creaked open and shut. The creaking noise it continuously made was music to her ears. The door never shut completely, the frame was broken from years ago, before the three girls moved in. If the creaking stopped, it meant someone was at the door. This proved that doorbells are not useful in that old mansion. Michelle swung the door open and ran from the house. Michelle ran, ran fast. She ran down the road toward the faint lights of the small town she had called home for 10 years of her short life. The bar was her desired destination. This is where Amelia would most likely be. Not for drinking, but for news from nomads that traveled through. News about people or monsters that they encountered. Amelia had hopes that her father would travel through. She didn't mention her father much. It often appeared she was mad at him for something, but she never mentioned why. It appeared that Catherine knew though. She always stared at Amelia whenever Michelle brought up the topic their father. Michelle never met her father. Catherine said he went to look for a new home for his new family but never returned. But whenever she told that story she always acted like she never believed it. **

**Michelle finally reached the centre square of the small town. Stone buildings loomed over her. Lanterns cast eerie shadows along the cobblestone roads. The town appeared deserted, except for a small building where the lights still shone brightly and silhouettes of staggering people could be seen through the windows. Michelle could hear laughter from the bar. But it was soon drowned out by the howling wind. But she didn't feel the wind. It was only a... howl? Michelle thought it was a dog at first, but it was louder, and lasted much longer. She felt the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end. she felt fear, for the first time in a long time, fear struck her. Like an arrow piercing her from a mile away. It was unexpected. She had heard stories of werewolves, and saw the damage that they could make. Then she saw it. It was coming fast down an alley way at her left. It seemed larger than she thought it would be, and more disfigured. But she couldn't run. Her feet wouldn't let her. they were ignoring the signals in her brain to run. then she heard the clopping of hooves, and she realized the figure was a man on a horse. A man with a broad rimmed hat and flowing cloak. Her eyes widened. It was the man from her visions. He was riding toward her. she couldn't see his face in the dim light but he was coming closer to her. _To her_. The man slowed his horse just when she thought it would trample her. The stranger dismounted his steed and slapped it's rear so it whinnied and ran, away from the direction in which it came. the man pulled her down to the ground. he put his finger to his lips in a signal to be silent. Michelle didn't listen though. She was staring at a rooftop over his shoulder. A figure stood there. Silhouetting against the full white moon behind it. It turned it's head in the direction in which the horse ran, that's when she saw the shape of it's face. It had a long muzzle, that opened and howled once more at the moon. That's when she screamed. **

**By now a small crowd of people had gathered at the entrance of the bar, staring at the two figures in the centre of the square. Wondering what the noise outside was. They heard a howl, which was soon drowned out by a scream. Someone pointed to a rooftop across the square, where a figure stood. Then with a inhumanly leap, the figure was on the cobblestone ground. And approaching. The two people in the centre of the square stood. The smallest one began moving backwards, toward the people in the pub, where a woman now stood, staring in disbelief at the scene before her. Then, doing the complete opposite as everyone else around her, who were now retreating back into the safety of the building, she advanced forward, drawing a long silver sword from her hilt that glistened in the moonlight.**

**"Michelle! Come here, hurry!" Michelle looked behind her and saw Amelia, the best thing she saw for as long as she could remember.**

**"No, Amelia! I got her, don't let her move. She'll only attract unwanted attention to herself!" The stranger was yelling over his shoulder, not turning his back on the werewolf, which apparently would be a very bad idea.**

**But the monster already had its eye on Michelle. And it's gaze wouldn't waver. Then it attacked. It moved so fast that it seemed to match the speed of the silver bullets propelling from the strangers pistol. Amelia ran forward, while Michelle ran toward her. But when they reached each other neither of them stopped. Michelle ran for the safety of the pub. Amelia, with her sword at the ready, swung it out towards the monster. The werewolf made a pained whimpering howl as the blade hit him in the chest. This did not stop him, but it did distract the monster from Michelle. The monster turned and flexed it's claws. Amelia raised her sword. It all happened so fast. The monster pounced, the sword swung, and a gun fired.**

**Michelle finally stopped running when she reached the doorway of the bar. She turned around and saw the monster laying dead, blood spilling out from a wound in his chest, and a bullet hole in his back. It was a gruesome scene. Amelia stood at the monster's side, she picked up her sword, which was laying next to the creature. The was blood along the blade and the handle. She was staring down at the creature. The stranger came forward, his pistol lowered. He stood by Amelia and he too stared down at the creature, as if expecting something to happen to the lifeless body. And then something did happen. The monsters hair fell off and disappeared. It's face turned human, revealing an older but handsome face. The eyes were closed. The mop of hair upon his head was brownish with a tinge of grey. The stranger kneeled down and lifted his head above the cobblestone ground, so that him and Amelia could see the face better. Her reaction when she saw the face was unpredictable. She stood up straight and turned and began to walk away, but she turned around after about five steps and came up to the corpse and gave it a good kick in the ribs. Even Michelle, who was a fair distance away, heard the crunch of broken bone. Amelia then turned and ran into the distance, and out of sight.**

**Michelle began to run after her, but was stopped abruptly by an arm caught at her shoulders. She looked up and saw the stranger. It was amazing he had saved hers and Amelia's life but she still didn't know his name. She had to ask.**

**"Who are you?" is all that she said. He looked down at her with a kind, handsome face. "His name is Van Helsing." It was Catherine who said it. Without noticing, she had walked up behind the stranger and Michelle from the direction in which Amelia had ran. No doubt she had passed her on the way, but why hadn't she stopped her from running? It was dangerous out there, and Catherine knew it. She came up to us and stared down at the body. With a simple flick of her foot she had flipped the body over. she looked down at the face and a hint of recognition crossed her face. She looked up at the man who had saved her little sister, and with a great wave a fury, she pulled her fist back and attempted to get Van Helsing right in the face, but with little effort he grabbed her fist an inch from his face, and for the second time that night, he spoke.**

**"Apparently you think you know me. This man was a murderer." He was pointing down at the corpse. He spoke like he knew who this man was, like Catherine and Amelia clearly did. Michelle was still left in the dark. Catherine ignored his statement and continued to speak in a way she wanted to proves she was right. She hates being wrong **

**"You travel Europe searching for unfortunate souls who are cursed, with no say in the matter. This man had no say in what happened to him, and you killed him without mercy. You've killed my father here tonight!" Catherine spoke with allot of anger. She never yelled so hard at someone other than Michelle, who stood transfixed, staring at the man apparently named Van Helsing. **

**The man laying dead at her feet couldn't be her father. He had died years ago, searching for a new home for his growing family. If he had lived, he would of come back, and not as a werewolf to kill his own daughter.**

**"What are you talking about? This man just saved my life. He is no heartless murderer! and how do you know Amelia?" most of this was directed to Catherine. The last question was directed to the man, who had now let go of her shoulders. She looked up at him with a quizzical look. He was looking back down at Michelle, but he took a step back. He circled around the two sisters without dropping his gaze, with Michelle.**

**"This is not the time to talk about this. Right now Amelia is out there, alone. It's not safe." and with that he turned and ran down he road and out of sight. It was silence for a while, nobody spoke. Nobody knew how to break the tension. At last Catherine turned and looked into the eyes of the drunken customers in the bar. They didn't know what to say to her. Catherine was usually a shy girl who never spoke unless spoken to. The fact that she began yelling at a famous monster hunter who's name was known throughout all of Europe, and feared in that case, was remarkable. If what she said about Van Helsing was right or wrong, she still gained a new respect from the people of the small town, and they were drunk, but a tough crowd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amelia was running blindly. Her mind was racing. She was trying to figure out if she was angry or sad about the sudden appearance and gruesome death of her father. In a way she was glad he was dead, for it was her goal to kill him since she was abandoned by him at the age of nine. But she was disappointed in herself for she had attempted to kill the werewolf, not him. She hadn't known it as him, she was trying to protect Michelle, her sister, from a hellish monster. And Van Helsing, she hadn't seen him for years, not since she had left the training of the monastery. He was older than her, but only by a few years. Van Helsing was 18 years old, preparing for the Roman war when Amelia had left, after receiving the news that her father had been living with the same Roman girl just south of the monastery, not 4 hours away by horse. She hadn't seen Van Helsing again until this night. She had heard his name often from the nomads. But that was all.

Amelia had slowed to a walk now. She was far from the town, on the dirt path the winded through the forest. The wheels from carts cut deep scars in the road. The forest wasn't safe, and

Amelia knew that. A monster could be hiding behind any tree. No one was ever prepared for a walk in the forest, many never return from their short stroll.

A patter of feet behind made her turn suddenly, holding out her still drawn sword, which was still spattered with werewolf's blood, and starting to stain. But the moonlight revealed a man with a broad rimmed hat.

"Van Helsing. What are you doing here?" Amelia never appreciated being followed, even when she knew it was for her own safety. She was stubborn that way.

"It's not like you to run away from a crowd." He loved to criticize people's decisions, but in good humour. He approached and held out his hand, palm down. Amelia went along with it and shook his hand. She kept her other hand in her pocket. It's good to make up for a missed greeting sooner or later.

"It's good to see you again, although your choice of entrance is a little questionable." Amelia had a stern face as she said this. And she was right. Chasing a friend's werewolf father into an empty town and murdering it in front of all its three daughters is not much of an appropriate greeting. "Did you know he was my father before you killed him? Is that why you came here Gabriel? To rid me of my father for me?" Not many people call Van Helsing by his first name. But when they do, it gets his attention. She already had his attention, but she wanted to get her point across.

"Well actually, the werewolf, which I did know was your father, was unexpected. I actually came here looking for you. Those at the monastery have a proposition for you. If you calm down perhaps you might be willing to listen." He spoke so calmly, Amelia wanted to hit him for it. Back then at the monastery, you would never know when he just got back from a successful hunt until he mentioned something. Many thought he was cold hearted this way, but Amelia knew it was just his job, and there was nothing he could do to change that. It was his curse. "I don't know if you remember, but you claimed that once you could, you would like to join back with the monastery. Well, they sent me seeking your help. There's a challenge facing us in the East. Transylvania to be precise. It's dangerous, but your skills would prove useful there. So, would you do me the pleasure of coming with me?" It was a lot to ask of someone. Amelia had actually planned on rejoining the monastery, but only when her sisters were able to fend for themselves, and that was yet to happen. But Transylvania was a place of monsters, werewolves and vampires were more popular there than anywhere else in the world. It was a monster hunter's dream to go there. And now she was being given the chance.

"Your request is tempting. But what of my sisters? It is clear that they are yet to defend themselves. I cannot just leave them here. So unless you have a solution for that I cannot accept your offer." she couldn't believe she was saying that. For years she had wanted to go to Transylvania, to prove herself capable of much more difficult tasks. And now she was being given the chance and she was refusing. She actually hoped that he did have a solution to this problem. But her face didn't show it. Never expose your weak spots, even to a friend.

"Actually I do have a solution. Bring your sisters with us. When we reach Rome we can leave them with the Monastery. They will be safe there, you know that. They can be further trained to defend themselves, for being the siblings of a monster hunter and put them at risk." He had a point, and a good one at that. If she were to accept the offer, her sisters wouldn't be safe here. The monastery would be the safest place no doubt about it.

"I'll think about it. I don't know if they'll agree. But we probably have a better chance of convincing them after what happened tonight." she was right. Catherine may be a difficult one to convince, for she probably didn't want to travel with the man who murdered her father, But if her father was still alive, she would never want to leave, for she had secret hopes that he would return. Michelle might be easier to convince though. The little girl had never really liked living in the small town, even though it was her home for all her life. She was adventurous though, so she probably wouldn't turn down an offer to go to Rome, even if it was only a few hours away.

They were done talking for now. It was time to get back to town, the forest was not the safest place to stand around talking. So they walked alongside each other, in silence, back to the town.

When they reached the centre square it was empty, but there was a great deal of commotion in the bar. All the residences that were awakened from the screams and gunshots from the street earlier that night had now gathered in the bar with the drunks. When Amelia and Van Helsing entered the bar, nobody noticed. They were all surrounding the end of the bar table, where a little girl and her older sister sat, talking frantically to the audience. Michelle's voice was loudest. She was describing the incident a bit dramatically, clearly satisfied with all the attention that was given to her. Catherine just sat there beside her sister with her head down low, sad, but she would occasionally lift her head and add something in that her sister forgot to mention. You could easily tell from the twiddling of her thumbs that she was waiting patiently for something, or someone.

Then Michelle caught sight of Amelia, and Van Helsing. She stood on the bar table and pointed, exclaiming, "That's him, that's the man who saved me!" Everyone turned to look at them. Catherine looked up too. Her expression was different when she looked at Van Helsing now. When it had been anger and hatred, it was now that of embarrassment and shame.

Catherine had changed her thoughts of the kind of man Van Helsing was when she was listening to her sister tell the story of how he had saved her. He had risked himself for her, and oddly he had appeared to know Amelia, and she doesn't make her friends easily. If she trusts him, then apparently he was a good man.

A man on the outside of the ring surrounding the girls was the first to speak.

"You! You're Van Helsing aren't you? Yes... I've heard of you." The man was a drunk, a common face in the bar every night. His hygiene was horrible, and you could smell the alcohol on his breath from the other side of the room. Van Helsing was looking at the people in the bar, who apparently knew who he was, according to the expressions on their faces. "You're a monster hunter, you are. I've heard you've killed every monster from the Minotaurs of Spain to the gold hoarding Dragons of China." the man apparently believed everything he was told, and same with some of the people in the bar. They opened their eyes in amazement. But all those men were drunks.

"I wouldn't believe everything you're told. It's true I've done my share of hunting monsters, but only a pinprick of the stories you have heard are true." Van Helsing walked up to the man and put his hand on his shoulder. He sat the man down on a nearby bar stool and there the drunk stayed, beginning to doze off into his very expected hangover.

The people in the bar stared at Van Helsing as he walked through the crowd toward the two girls in the centre of it. Michelle was seating herself back down on the bar table, as Catherine stood up. Van Helsing came up to Michelle and put his hand on the table.

"Now don't you go telling stories. These drunks have more to worry about than listening to a little girl tell how she was saved from a werewolf." He was smiling. The people around them began to back away, as the show was now over. It was time for them to get back to their homes and catch up on their sleep, except for the drunk who was snoring, still on the barstool.

Amelia came up beside him and kneeled down in front of Michelle, who was seated on the bar table still. She grabbed her sister's hand with her right hand. "Are you okay?" She examined her sister's limbs, but all she found was a scrape on her left knee from when she was pulled down to the ground earlier that night. Michelle was fine, on the outside at least, on the inside she could be scarred for life, but Amelia had no way of finding out.

Amelia got up, still holding Michelle's hand. She pulled her down from the bar table and lead her through the now almost empty bar to the wide open door. She stopped at the door and turned back. "Van Helsing. I accept your request. We'll be ready to leave tomorrow." Michelle was confused, but she didn't let go of Amelia's hand. Where were they going? "Catherine, come on. We have things to discuss back at the house." With that Amelia pulled Michelle through the door and into the dimly lit street, with Catherine following close at their heels. They walked past the corpse of their dead father, Michelle wondering how long he was going to lay there until someone finally removed him from the cold, cobblestone road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amelia pushed open the front door of the old mansion easily. Nobody had said anything on the way up the hill to the mansion. It had been an eerie silence, that made everyone feel uncomfortable. But when they had finally reached the house Amelia had let Michelle's hand go. Amelia quickly ran from the foyer to the back of the house, where she got out the back door, picked up a bucket from beside the old wooden door and walked down a series of steps to the old well across the overgrown, unkempt lawn.

She brought up the pale, now full to the rim with water, unhooked it from the rope and carried it back across the lawn, where the water continuously sloshed over the rim. She did all this with only her right hand, for her left hand was still placed in her pocket.

Amelia came back into the house, placed down the pale of water, closed the door behind her, picked up the pale again and brought it upstairs into the bathing room, where she emptied the water into a wide glass bowl with a chipped rim. She stared down into the water. She saw her reflection. She was so pale. Her eyes wider than usual. She could hear Michelle and Catherine talking downstairs, clearly confused about what Amelia had said in the bar, about them being ready to leave in the morning. But that didn't matter to Amelia right now.

She pulled her left hand, her sword fighting hand, from her pocket. It was stained in blood. There was a wound on her wrist, from which the blood was pouring out. It made her gasp to look at it. She started to cry above the bowl, adding more water to it. A tear fell on the wound, making it sting. To stop it she dropped her hand into the water, submerging it. The water quickly turned red. It stung like hell. She bit her lip to stop her from screaming out. But it didn't help. Her lip began to bleed, so she let it go. Her hand was shaking badly, more than any other wound had ever made it shake. But this was not a normal wound. The bowl flipped over the counter. Glass shattered all over the stone floor, making a crashing noise. Blood stained water spilled everywhere.

Amelia heard hurried footsteps climbing the stairs. She wanted to yell at them to leave her alone but she couldn't get the words out, she was choking on her own tears. The door flung open and Michelle came in, Catherine close behind. They saw their sister, standing in a puddle of red water. Michelle gasped, in unison with Catherine. They stood there staring at their sister, who was standing, clutching her hand, her hand with a wound on it's wrist, a wound that could of only gotten there one way.

Catherine grabbed Michelle's shoulders and pulled her behind her.

"What's wrong with her? What's happening to Amelia?" Michelle was peeking around her sister. To see Amelia look at them, with eyes wider than they usually seemed. Eyes that were full of fear. This scared Michelle, and she hid her face behind Catherine's maroon nightgown, the one she had been wearing all this time. Amelia opened her mouth. This seemed hard for her. She attempted speaking several times but without success. But she finally got her words out. They were slow, and stuttered.

"C-c-catherine. Please. Get M-m-michelle out." It took her a while to say this. But Catherine understood and obeyed without question. She backed out of the room, pushing Michelle out first. She closed the door and turned around and bent down to look into her little sister's face. It was white with shock. Michelle had seen too much this night. Catherine picked her up and carried her downstairs, onto the main landing. She turned left down a hallway, where there were several doors leading into bedrooms. The mansion wasn't all that big, but it had many rooms, 14 to be exact. She carried Michelle to the last one on the left. She opened the door with her free hand, the other one was holding up a crying Michelle. She hurried into the room and closed the door behind her. She ran and almost tumbled down to the other side of the room where she placed Michelle on a double bed. Michelle didn't let go of Catherine easily, but Catherine finally pried her little sister's hands opened.

Michelle sat there on the bed, weeping. Catherine jumped the bed to the other side where the window was. The moon, which was full, was almost disappearing over the mountains. Morning was coming in about an hour, not even. This meant they were safe, for now.

Catherine looked back to her sister. She was still sitting on the bed, wiping away the tears that seemed to come out and never stop. Catherine walked back over to Michelle and sat down beside her. She placed her arm around Michelle and held her tight. Sobbing ceased, and then stopped altogether. Catherine loosened her grip and held Michelle out in front of her, so she could see her face. The dim light that could make it into the room from the window didn't help much at all. But Catherine could see the puffy sapphire eyes.

She regretted yelling at Michelle earlier. Catherine promised to herself that whatever Michelle had to say, she would listen.

Michelle fell asleep soon after. Catherine was still wide awake though. She couldn't hear anything from upstairs. Perhaps Amelia had fell asleep or dropped unconscious. Catherine got up from the bed, laying Michelle's head on a pillow. She walked toward the bedroom door, making the floor creak. She opened the door slowly and poked her head outside. The front door was open, making a faint creaking noise. Catherine left the room and wandered down the hall. She reached the stairs and looked up at the head of the stairs. There was nobody there. She climbed the stairs, keeping close to the edge near the banister so that she wouldn't make any of the stairs creak.

When she reached the top she looked back and forth through the hall. It was deserted. She walked along the hall toward Amelia's bedroom, but she stopped in front of the bathroom. She saw Amelia laying in a puddle of blood. She was twitching in a way that looked painful. But she was unconscious. Was Amelia having a dream? Or was this her body having to adapt to soon coming changes. Catherine couldn't watch any longer. She continued down the hall to Amelia's room. She was searching for something. She felt around the armoire and nightstand, finding every type of weapon, even some that Catherine had never heard of. At last when she felt around under the mattress, she found it. She grasped the handle and pulled it out. A silver stake. She felt a bit guilty as she held it, but she knew that it was for hers' and Michelle protection. She held it at her side as she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Michelle woke up. The bed was unfamiliar to her. It's one of the downstairs beds. She rolled over and saw Catherine, fully asleep. Why were they there? Where was Amelia? She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The sun was shining brightly through the window, it was already late morning. Michelle wondered if the past night had actually happened, or if it was just a dream. She got up, her weight on the wooden floor made it creak, breaking the silence. Her mouth was dry, She needed a glass of water, but the well was outside. She pondered whether or not this was a good idea. But she took the risk anyway. She made it to the other side of the room, where the door was closed. She opened it and poked her head out the other side. The hall was empty. She heard the creaking of the front door, comforting her. The front door was opened and a gust of wind was coming in, hitting her face.

She left the room, closing the door silently behind her. She didn't want to wake up Catherine, she knew from experience how much her sister hated being awakened. Michelle tiptoed down the hall, looking from side to side into the rooms surrounding her. In one of the last rooms she saw a window, and the sun drifting behind a cloud, making it darker within the house. She turned around, staring down the blank hall. Then there was silence, for too long. She could still feel the wind on her back and it was making her hair blow wildly around her face. The door wasn't creaking. Fear struck her, now a common feeling for her. She didn't want to turn around, for fear of someone there, someone unwelcome. But she had to turn. She didn't just turn her head, her whole body shifted around too. Her eyes met the door, and once again it was creaking back and forth.

This didn't reassure Michelle all that much, for now she had the feeling something was watching her.

Then it grabbed her, by the mouth first, so that she couldn't scream. It was a grey hand, nails long and unclean. The skin was as rough as sandpaper, it made her lips bleed. Then it dropped down in front of her from above. It was a woman, or at least it had the shape of one and the brown hair of one too. Her skin was a blue grey. Her eyes were white, with black rings around them. She bared her teeth, fangs dropping down. This frightened her. She began to struggle, trying to get free, but the monster was dragging her down the hall, toward the back door now. When they reached it Michelle stuck her hands out and held on to the door frame. The monster had now spread it's two wings. It was in the air, pulling on Michelle's ankles, trying to pull her free fro the door frame. The door frame broke, splinters of wood going everywhere. Michelle wanted to scream but nothing was coming out. She was being carried away upside down by her ankles. Her and the winged person were gone before the sun came out from behind the cloud.

Amelia heard a commotion downstairs. She had been packing her belongings, well, some of them, she couldn't take everything with her. She turned around and ran out her room, and looked over the railing to downstairs, she saw the door creaking open and shut. Maybe it was just Michelle and Catherine waking up.

Amelia hadn't bothered waking them up this morning. She was afraid it would be too soon, after what happened last night. She had gone through terrible pain. There was no turning into a werewolf, thank goodness. But it had scared her. She has a month to go until her next full moon, when her transformation would be complete. Until then she would slowly become more monster, and less human. Her hand started shaking again just thinking about it. She looked down at it, this morning when her pain had finally stopped, she had wrapped a cloth tightly around it. The bleeding was over, but the throbbing remained. She could feel her heart pulsing through the veins in her hand.

"Michelle?" it was Catherine. She was calling from downstairs. Amelia turned back toward the banister and looked over. She saw Catherine in her same maroon coloured night gown. She was looking frantically from side to side.

"Catherine, what's going on?" Amelia called to her from upstairs. Catherine whipped around and looked up, pulling a silver stake out at the same time. Where had she gotten that?

"Michelle's missing." was all she said. She lowered the stake to her side and turned away.

Amelia returned to her room, tightening the straps on her pack. She hoisted it onto her back and left the room. She had a sword at her hip, daggers in her boots, a pistol in it's hilt, and a box of bullets in her pack. Her other weapons she would have to leave behind. If she had the chance she would come back for them later.

She came running down the stairs. Catherine was opening and closing doors down the left and right hall. Michelle was in none of them.

"Perhaps she's outside." Amelia stated. She didn't appear all that worried. Michelle disappeared a lot now and then, it was no surprise that she's doing it again today. Amelia was getting annoyed though. She had planned to be at the stables in an hour, and Catherine and Michelle weren't even packed yet.

"Catherine, go pack your bags, and Michelle's too. I'll find her." Amelia had still not mentioned where they were going, or why. Catherine was not happy about this.

"Where are we going?" Catherine stopped the search for Michelle and came up to Amelia. Before there was any reply though there was a knock at the front door and it swung open. Van Helsing stood at the doorway.

"Sorry to bother you. Just came to see if you were ready to go." He entered the house and approached. Now Catherine was annoyed. Apparently he was coming with them, to wherever they were going.

"Fine, I'll pack. Find Michelle though. And tell me what's going on later, please." Catherine took a last glance at Van Helsing and raced up the oak stairs to her bedroom. Amelia followed her with her eyes until she was out of sight. Now she had to find Michelle. She started toward the back door, Van Helsing following.

"Having some trouble? I see you haven't yet told them where we're going." He spoke as he talked. Amelia continued walking too. When she reached the back door she turned and looked at him then glanced out the door into the overgrown lawn.

"I had a bit of a distraction last night and didn't get the chance. Now Michelle's missing. It shouldn't be anything to worry about. But after last night, I'm worried." She turned back around to see Van Helsing inspecting the side of the door, where the door frame should have been. When they looked along the floor at their feet they saw little splinters of wood every where.

"This wasn't like this before." Amelia looked up at Van Helsing. Something had been in the house, and ruined the door on it's way out. Panic struck Amelia. She turned round and ran outside, calling Michelle's name out frantically. There was no response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Catherine and Van Helsing now sat at the main dining room table. Amelia was pacing back and forth alongside it. Nobody had said anything for a while after Catherine was told what happened. She had kept her head in her hands, pondering what to do next. She still couldn't register to the fact that Michelle had been kidnapped. At first she had thought Amelia had done something, before Michelle or Catherine had awaken. But when Amelia came upstairs with the worried look on her face and began explaining what happened, the fact that Amelia was a werewolf had completely vanished from her mind. They were once again sisters, worried about Michelle. Catherine raised her head from her hands.

"So where do you think she is? Do we have any clues?" Catherine spoke hopefully. Amelia stopped pacing, finally seating herself across from Van Helsing.

"We don't even know who or what took her. Until that's solved we haven't a chance of finding out where we can find her." she spoke with one hand flat on the table, the other one, the bitten one, was twitching nervously. Van Helsing still had not known about the bite. And it appeared that Amelia wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"So how do we find that out? Were there any clues left." Catherine was looking for any shred of hope that might be there. It was useless though.

"There were no clues. It was a grab and run." Van Helsing was speaking. He was combing both hands through his long hair. He didn't know what to do now. They were supposed to leave an hour ago.

"What if the intruder didn't run though?" Amelia had gotten up now. She walked toward the window and looked outside. It was still daylight out, but there were a few clouds scattered along the blue summer sky. "I mean, what if it flew. It had only rained two nights ago. The ground is still damp. Any footprints would have been clearly visible. We wouldn't have missed it." she was right. She looked back at Catherine and Van Helsing, biting her lip. She could be right. Van Helsing replied.

"But the only thing that would be able to come in and take her would be a vampire. And rarely do they take hostages. Besides, It was daylight when she was taken, we know that for sure. Vampires can't hunt in the sunlight." He had a point. Amelia looked back at the window. The clouds. They were large enough to block the sun for a few minutes or so. Vampires can't hunt in direct sunlight, but they can hunt when the sun's behind a cloud.

"The clouds would of blocked the sunlight, for a few minutes or so. It would of given it enough time to come in and get out." Amelia was right, she knew it. She had to be. As for the hostage. If the vampire only came for a kill it would have been at night, and it would of left the body, which there was none of. Then she remembered something. "Bait! Or a trade! Do you remember what you told me last night? Of how a sibling of a monster hunter is a popular target of monsters. What if they took her to get back at me for something, or to lure me in to rid of me." Amelia was in thought now. She was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She was distracted though by Catherine's sudden outburst.

"Monster hunter? You're not a monster hunter, you can't be. Besides, what would vampires want to do with you? As long as you've been here you haven't killed anything." Catherine never knew about Amelia's training at the monastery, or why for that matter. Van Helsing did though.

"But before she came here she has. He knew you were coming, somehow he knew." He was staring into Amelia's eyes. Hers were so full of confusion.

"Who knew you were coming? How come I don't know? Will somebody please explain this to me." Catherine was losing her temper. And she had a right to. Her sister was kidnapped for reasons nobody would tell her.

"Dracula." was all Amelia answered. She left the dining room, her footsteps were heard climbing the stairs. Van Helsing and Catherine were left in silence.

Amelia left the dining room and climbed the staircase to her bedroom. There she saw her pack laying on the bed. It was full, but now with things that would prove useless to her. She grabbed it and emptied it's contents onto the bed. A bundle of clothing, weapons wrapped in small towels, a compass and map fell into a heap on the bed. She unravelled the towels from the weapons. She set them neatly on her nightstand. There was a small dagger, two pistols, a case of bullets (some silver), and a sheathed sword.

Amelia bit her lip, thinking. She let go immediately though. There was still a scar on her lower lip from the night before. She didn't want to think about it. But it was the only thing swamping her mind and it wouldn't leave. She leaned against her nightstand, gazing down at the weapons. She stared at the case of bullets. She took her uninjured hand and opened the metal box. Inside was a neat array of bullets. On the left side she had her original copper ones. On the right she had a neat pile of silver ones. She picked one up. She held it in her palm, as if measuring it's weight. She ran a finger down it's length. It was smooth and cold. She pulled back her finger and placed the bullet back in the box quickly. She felt different about it now. She was repulsed by it. She slammed the lid down on the container. A new thought pulsed through her head.

Is someone going to have to use one of these on me? She knew the answer was most likely yes. And it hurt her. She was going to be that of what she had hunted.

Amelia pushed aside the dagger and sword. They were going to be of no use. The pistol and box of bullets remained on the table. She straightened herself and took a deep breath. She wrapped the pistols and box, tucking them back in her pack.

Amelia then went to her armoire. She opened the left cabinet and an array of drawers were revealed. She pulled open the top one. It was too high for her eyes to reach. She had to use her hand and fish around it blindly. She finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a metal bottle. The cap had a cross on it. Holy water. It was placed on her bed, and she returned to the armoire. She closed the top drawer and pulled open the one below it. This one she could see into. She shuffled some clothes around and at the back of the drawer she found a metal cross. It had intricate details carved into it. The cross was placed on the bed and the drawer was closed. The two items were wrapped and placed along with the pistols and box at the bottom of the pack. Now she needed one more thing. She wandered over to her mattress and placed her arm underneath. Her hand was reaching for something, but it wasn't there. Her silver stake was gone. Then a flashback of that morning hit her. Catherine.

Catherine had the silver stake. She must of grabbed it when Amelia was in the bathing room thra...No! Don't think about that, Amelia told herself. She was mad at Catherine for a moment, for taking her belongings without permission. Then the anger disappeared, replaced with understanding. Catherine had taken the stake to protect herself, and Michelle, from Amelia. Catherine knew what weapons worked against what creatures. Her and her books. Catherine knew everything about anything.

Amelia sighed, regretting her anger. She stood back up and looked at her heap of clothing. They were only necessities. She had a plain tunic, a chain mail tunic, a pair of deer hide gloves (for the weather can be harsh in Transylvania). It hit her then that she was actually going to Transylvania, the place she had wanted to see for years. She placed the rest of her needed clothing in the pack and heaved a strap over her shoulder. The pack was heavy, but it was manageable. She walked to the door, turned around and took a look at the room. It might be the last time she sees it. She left the room and descended the old oak staircase.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Catherine saw Amelia descend the staircase and rose from her seat in a chair next to the front door. Catherine was dressed, no longer in her maroon nightgown. She had a long sleeve red tunic on. A chain mail shirt was underneath. She had a short sword at her side and a wood frame pack on her back. Her black pants silhouetted against the sunlight coming in through the front door behind her.   
Amelia's expression when she saw Catherine was that of surprise. Apparently Amelia had not planned on Catherine being ready for... Well she didn't really know what they were getting ready for, actually. But if they were going to go look for Michelle, then Catherine was determined to come.  
Van Helsing was nowhere in sight. He had gone down to the town stables to get some horses for the trip. He told Catherine he would be back in thirty minutes, and that she should pack some supplies and belongings. She had done that and now he had been gone for about twenty-five minutes. He should be back any time now.  
Amelia reached the bottom of the stairs and looked left and right down the hallways.  
"Where's Van Helsing?" she asked. She had a pack on her back. It was clearly heavy.  
"He went to go get some horses for the trip, he should be back anytime now." Catherine answered. She sat back down on her wooden chair by the door. She waited patiently.  
Amelia eyed Catherine's wood frame pack. Catherine had never used it other than bringing books to and from the town library. It seemed unlikely that it would be full of books now. "What's in the pack?" she asked.   
"A few things, mostly clothes, but I got some long lasting food in here too." she didn't mention the silver stake, which was tucked safely away at the bottom, along with a book of monsters. It could prove handy, as Transylvania was swarming with them.  
Amelia wanted to tell her she knew she had the stake, but she decided to let Catherine have her way with it. They're conversation was broken off, for the thudding of hooves on dirt could be heard coming up the road.  
Catherine held the swaying front door still and poked her head outside into the sunlight. She could see Van Helsing leading three horses up the road. One was black, and exhausted looking, clearly it had been recently spooked about something. The other two were blood bays. They stood tall, their red coats glistening in the sunlight. All horses were saddled, the black one even had supplies already latched to the saddles.  
Van Helsing stopped at the beginning of the walkway and tied the horses to a nearby tree. He came up the walkway and opened the door widely as Catherine pulled her head back into the house. He let out a deep breath and clamped his hands together.  
"We already to go?" he asked.  
Amelia raised and eyebrow. " Apparently your horse is. Is that the one that you made run last night? I'm amazed you found it. And yes, we are ready to go. I just need to get more food from the kitchen because I don't think the food Catherine packed is going to last us all the way to Transylvania." Amelia said this with a smile on her face, she looked down at Catherine, who was putting two and two together.  
"So I get to come? To Transylvania? You're not going to drop me off at the monastery?" she said this excitedly. Amelia looked up at Van Helsing, who was smiling down at Catherine.   
"You told her?" she asked. He looked into Amelia's face and answered.  
"Yes, and she seemed quite unhappy about it. But the decision was up to you whether she comes with us all the way. And hopefully she won't cause any problems."  
"She won't hopefully." Amelia looked down at Catherine as she said this. "But Catherine would not stay at the monastery alone if Michelle was still not in safe hands. So we are saved of that hassle of argument." with that Amelia turned toward the kitchen, the first door down the right hall.

When Amelia came back from the kitchen pantry, she had a pack in her arms full of bread, dried meat, a casket of flour, and with risk she packed a few eggs into a container with pieces of cloth wrapped around each one. The foyer was empty. She opened the front door and saw Catherine, atop her horse, Van Helsing was beside her atop his horse too. The reins of Amelia's horse were still tied to the tree. She approached and reached out a hand, not her injured hand though, she kept that underneath the pack full of food.  
When her hand reached out to the horse, it whinnied frightfully and backed away, but was stopped abruptly for the horse had reached it's limits, the reins wouldn't stretch any farther.   
Amelia lowered her hand. She looked like she was ill, as if in a trance, but her face showed understanding, like she had been expecting this to happen. She suddenly shook her head and looked up at Van Helsing, who had a look concern on his face.  
Amelia faked a cough to break the silence. She reached out a hand again to the horse, this time speaking comfortingly to it. The horse didn't struggle back this time. She was able to walk to it's side and mount it. She latched the pack full of food to the left side of her saddle. She looked back at Van Helsing again, his expression hadn't changed. She smiled, as if nothing unusual had happened. She hoped he didn't think highly of what had happened. It's common for horses to get spooked by people. This is what she hoped he thought.

They had been travelling for only an hour, in complete silence. Catherine was getting restless. She was smart, but very impatient. She was hoping that their journey would be more exciting than this. At the moment they were traveling through the forest. Most of the sun was blocked out by the dense foliage above. Her two companions rode just ahead of her. They rode in silence also. She wondered how they learnt to be so patient, for they showed none of the restlessness that Catherine felt.  
"How long do you suppose it'll take to get to Transylvania?" Catherine had to break the silence. Her rear was getting sore and she was boring herself with simple mind games she had been playing to pass the time away.  
"Depends on if the weather holds up. It should only take perhaps a week to get to Bran-Brasov. That's the closest town to Dracula's castle." Van Helsing spoke in a way that signalled he wasn't in the mood to talk. He kept his gaze straight ahead, as if intently focused. Amelia didn't respond. This made Catherine more annoyed. Apparently neither Amelia or Van Helsing were in the mood to talk. She was going to be stuck like this for a week, if not more. But Michelle's life was at stake here so Catherine would be able to hold up till then. She rolled her eyes and leaned to the side to her pack, which was dangling over the side of the horse. She untied the opening and placed her hand inside, rummaging around. Her hand came to a stop along the smooth leather cover of a book. She grasped the side of it and pulled it out.  
A Nomads Guide to Monsters was labelled across the top of the book in gold letters. She had bought it off a nomad, of course, for a cheap price. It was very detailed in the knowledge of where any type of monster or uncommon creature could be found. It also gave the information of what it's diet was, how long it could live, what weaknesses it had and what distinctive features it had. The monsters could be found alphabetically. She flipped to the back of the book under the letter V. Vampires was the first listed in this category. This is what it read.

Vampires  
Found- throughout Romania, most are found in and around it's province of Transylvania  
Diet- Human blood is a vampire's necessity to survive. One of two humans can sustain it's hunger for a month.   
Life span- Vampires have an immortal life. They live forever until murdered  
Weaknesses- Vampires can be killed in several different ways. The most common is a stake through the heart (This also works on werewolves). Any weapon with a splash of holy water on it can prove fatal to a vampire. A cross is also used as a weapon.   
Enemies- Humans with the right weaponry are a vampires' greatest enemy. An uncommon but deadly opponent of the vampire is a werewolf. A bite to the neck from a werewolf will lead to a vampire's instant death. No incident has ever been recorded, but a mix between vampire blood and werewolf venom is deadly, to both creatures. This theory has been tested.  
Distinctive Features- a vampire in it's human form can be unrecognizable to what it truly is. But a vampire's skin is often more paler then usual. In it's true form a vampire is clearly recognizable. Female vampires are very pale coloured, almost blue. Their wing length can vary between eight and sixteen feet.   
Most famous- Count Dracula is the most famous of Vampires. He was killed but reawakened a couple centuries ago. He has been stabbed through the heart with silver stakes, attacked by holy water and crosses, but none have brought him once more to his downfall, or caused him any such harm. None know how to kill Dracula.

Catherine stopped reading. She had been told it was highly likely that Dracula, or one of his brides, had taken her sister. But if he had no weaknesses, then how were they going to get Michelle back, if she was still alive. She pondered this question as they rode deeper into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So far you have read the events of Michelle's capture from the point of view of those inside the house. Now you will learn what happened to Michelle from her point of view up to the point of where we left off in the recent chapter.

Michelle was being carried upside down. She was feeling dizzy from all the blood rushing to her head. She was no longer crying, or screaming. She had tried that for a few minutes before but now found no apparent reason to, for she was being carried over the forest, where there would be no inhabitants that were willing to save her.  
She just stayed still. She had tried to cross her arms to keep them from flailing around but that was a lot harder to do upside down. She found that as they were going over a mountain range that the air smelt different. She gasped though, when they got over their last mountain. Not far away in the distance she could see the blue waters of the sea. She had never seen the sea before. It's enormous waves crashed against the rocky cliffs over which she now was. A harsh wind kept slapping at her face. When she was over the sea, looking into it's dark depths, she hoped to god that she wasn't going to be dropped.  
It felt like about two hours when Michelle was finally being flown over land again. The land looked different, more barren. Not as many forests or foliage. The land mostly consisted of plains.  
Michelle was finally being held upright, because when they got over the water, the vampire noticed how red Michelle's face was and how she was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness. The vampire had been told to keep the girl healthy. She was to be used as trading, and if she died or was ill she would be of no use.  
It was cloudy here. The sun rarely peaked out of the clouds and when it did the vampire lifted into a shadow of a nearby cloud. Only about five minutes in of being over land, Michelle could see a town below her. She saw this as her chance and she began wailing for help. The right foot that had been holding up her right shoulder let go, and quickly covered her mouth. But it was too late. The residences below had heard her cry for help. They looked up and saw a vampire with a little girl being carried beneath it. The people started yelling and pointing. Some were quick to respond too. They grabbed bows and arrows and hurried to the rooftops. There, they aimed at the vampire's back, careful not to hit the little girl beneath. And they fired.  
Numerous arrows flew from the building and struck the vampire's back, arms, legs, and neck. Several arrows missed, one flying inches from Michelle's face. She watched it fly past her and disappear into the distance.  
The vampire shrieked in pain. She let go of Michelle, who was falling down towards the cobblestone road below her. She landed with a thud on a wagon just pulling up with a load of hay. Straw flew out from under her. She laid there for a moment, waiting for the pain to come if she had broken anything. But all she felt was a sore back. She pulled herself up on her elbows, spitting out stray strands of hay. She looked above her and saw the vampire was no longer there. When she lowered her gaze it fell on the face of a woman. She had brown hair, and was dressed in a this sapphire silk dress. She looked like a woman of great wealth. Her eyes were white, with black rings around them. She was smiling evilly.  
"Hello, Michelle. Sorry for dropping you. I promise it won't happen again." she spoke in a French accent, a strong one too. But there was something else in her voice, like she found this amusing. She did a high pitched cackling laugh, but was stopped abruptly when another arrow struck her in the back. She didn't show pain on her face, like Michelle expected she would. She grabbed hold of Michelle's neck and lifted her off the wagon. Michelle was being suspended in the air, two feet above the ground. She couldn't breath. The woman's grip, who she figured out was actually the vampire in her human form, was strong, and her hands were cold. Michelle placed her hands on the woman's wrist, trying to free herself, but it was of no use.  
The woman smiled again. She was turning around, Michelle still in her grip. She faced the direction where the arrow came, where a young boy stood, looking horrified. He just stood there, his bow still raised, but he was in too much of shock to move or shoot another arrow.  
The vampire, with her free hand, reached behind her and yanked out the arrow jutting out from her back. She inspected it, for a moment ignoring the boy down the road. The vampire looked Michelle in the eye and winked. She held the arrow in her hand, pulled back her arm and threw it. It looked as if she used no energy or barely any attention to this motion, but the arrow flew far, and fast, toward the boy at the end of the road. The arrow entered his chest and his expression didn't change. He simply fell backwards, stiff as a rock, onto the cobblestone road.  
The vampire then jumped into the air, Michelle, who was now turning blue, still in her grasp. She jumped higher than any mortal could accomplish, and in mid jump she transformed, back into the winged monster. She flapped her wings once and they were instantly catapulted into the air, high above the town, far out of reach of any arrows this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Catherine was dozing off in her saddle. Her head was beginning to bob and she only stayed awake by the eventual dip in the road which she found her horse seemed to enjoy stepping into. Catherine began dozing off again, but was interrupted this time because she found herself tilting backwards, for her horse was now making it's way up a slope, following her still very awake companions.  
Catherine wondered how long they had been traveling now, for she had lost track after she put her book away and began to drift in and out of sleep. She looked up above her for the sun, for it's location in the sky should tell her what time it was. She couldn't see the sky through the still dense foliage above her, but she could see the glow of the sun coming through the leaves. She guessed it was about 4 p.m. by it's position. That meant they had been traveling for about five hours. This puzzled her. She called ahead.  
"Shouldn't we of seen Rome by now?" she was right to ask, for she was told that Rome was only a four hour ride from her home village.  
"Rome is west of here, on the shore of the Tyrrhenian Sea, and that's in the opposite direction of where we want to go. We should see the Adriatic Sea soon enough. When we reach it we'll follow it's shores northwards, and when we reach it's end we will turn east towards Transylvania." He still spoke without turning his head to talk to her. Instead he leaned forward and gazed up the hill. Catherine and Amelia followed his gaze and farther up the trail they saw an opening through the dense trees, where blue sky was visible.  
Amelia was the first to hurry her horse up the steep slope. Catherine followed and Van Helsing brought up the rear. Rocks slid down the path, and dirt clouded the air, but eventually they made it to the top.  
Amelia halted her horse and gazed into the distance. Before her was a steep cliff drop. At the bottom monstrous waves clashed against the rocky cliff. When Catherine came up she didn't see the drop at first but luckily her horse did. It halted just as the front hooves were only an inch from the ledge.  
"Whoa!" Catherine shouted. The sudden jolt lifted her from her seat and she slid forwards a bit. When she looked down over the horse's neck she could see rolling waves slamming into treacherous rocks below her. She backed up her horse so she was aligned with Amelia. Van Helsing was on her other side. He was shaking his head, laughing at Catherine's silliness.  
"Always look before you act." were Amelia's first words so far in the trip. She was trying not to laugh herself, but she still smiled. Catherine crossed her arms, trying to cover her embarrassment by putting on a serious face and gazing out toward the blue sea ahead of her. The Sea. She had only seen it a few times before, but that was from a distance, atop one of the mountains surrounding her village, but that was the Tyrrhenian Sea, and it was only a blue blur against the horizon.  
"Such a beautiful sight, the sea. But it's a shame we see it for such horrific reasons." Van Helsing said. He gave his horse a kick in the side and a slight tug on the reins so that it would follow the path along the ledge of the cliff northwards.

They made their journey along the ledge until sundown, when they found it too dangerous to continue like this for fear of going over due to not being able to see the steep edge.  
They moved away from the edge toward the outskirts of the forest. Two hours into trekking though the night, a small village was seen below, where the cliffs lowered to a sandy beach and the waves rolled gently, discarding shells and driftwood along the shore. The house numbered eighteen in total, just a small fishing village.  
As the three companions approached the small settlement of buildings, the word INN was visible above the glowing windows of a small two story building. From the hustling and constant flow of people entering and leaving (walking sideways some of them) it was clear that the main floor was a bar. It seemed more people were gathered in there than in the houses.  
Van Helsing led them into the small town, observing their surroundings for any sign of strange activity. The houses were made of stone, to protect their residences from the unfortunate weather that living next to the sea seemed to bring in. A two metre wall of sandbags was piled at the eastern edge of town, facing the sea. It was apparently a feeble attempt to keep the waves from flooding the dirt roads and houses.  
The three horses and their riders trotted through the town towards the glowing lights of the bar and INN. They dismounted the horses and tied the reins tightly to a post. A trough of hay rested on the ground, where the horses happily ate after their long day of continuous walking.  
Van Helsing lead the two girls into the bar. It stunk heavily of cigar smoke and booze.  
The three of them weren't dressed in a way that proved they were wealthy, but they did stick out in the crowd. The inhabitants here were very unclean. The men had their beards long and knotted, their faces had blotches of dirt and grime. The clothes were all torn, from hard work on the fishing boats. The few women wore dresses or tunics with aprons that were completely filthy. The worst looking of them all was the bartender. He looked as if he was being mummified and halfway through he was discovered to still be alive.   
Van Helsing spoke to the girls over his shoulder. "Whatever you do, don't order any drinks here. This place looks unhealthy enough that one bottle of brandy will bring down a herd of elephants." Amelia pushed pass him.  
"Stop joking around. We need some rooms." she eyed them both. Her gaze stopped on Catherine.   
Catherine was eying around the room hopefully. It was the drinks that had caught her attention, despite what Van Helsing said, which according to the look of the people here, could be true.  
"Hey, Cat. Snap out of it." Amelia snapped her fingers in Catherine's face. Catherine shook her head to clear her mind of the trance. She had never drank before, for Amelia never allowed it. But the weird thing to Catherine was that Amelia drank. Not often, and not enough that she walked funny, but enough that she slept a bit longer than usual in the morning.  
The three of them walked up to the counter toward the raggedy old bartender. He was polishing a glass that seemed to never get the dirty old fingerprints off. He looked up at them with a raised eyebrow when Amelia placed her hands on the old wooden bar table.  
"You in charge of the INN, by any chance?" was what Amelia yelled. She had to yell to get her voice loud enough to hear over the drunken crowd around her. She got a grunt from the old man in return. She took it as a yes.  
"Do you have any rooms available? I'd prefer two if isn't too much of a hassle." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch that was clinking with small coins inside.  
She untied the top of the pouch and dumped a few coins into her open palm.  
Amelia held them up to the bartender. He inspected them with an interested eye. He doesn't get many customers coming for the INN. He had all eight rooms available. The amount these people were offering was enough for all the rooms, but he didn't mention this. Best to make as much money as possible, even if it is by cheating a customer.  
"Is this enough?" Amelia asked. When the bartender nodded, she placed the coins back into the empty pouch. The bartender watched with a curious eye. He did not notice though that as she was pouring the coins back into the pouch, most were slipping down into her sleeve. Only one tenth of what she had offered to the bartender is what she actually gave him. She handed him the pouch and beckoned to the other two to follow her as she climbed the staircase to the top floor.  
When the bartender discovered that he had just been cheated, the travellers were already out of sight up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Catherine flopped down on the bed. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than her horse saddle. She started to drift into sleep as Amelia came in the room and threw her pack on the bed. She lowered her arm over the bed and coins began spilling out onto the covers. Catherine watched with fascination.   
"Did you cheat that poor old bartender?" asked Catherine accusingly.  
"Only because he tried to cheat us. I saw the sign on the window of how much the rooms were. I had offered him over ten times as much, to see if he was an honest man. He failed. He cheats me, so I cheat him." She sat down on the bed and tested that the old wooden frame could hold her weight. Then she checked underneath like a little girl checking for monsters.  
"Scared that there might be monsters under your bed, Amelia?" Catherine asked sarcastically, although in almost a whisper for she was too tired to speak loudly.  
"Can't be too careful here, can we?" was her reply as she was untying her knee-high boots. Catherine didn't bother changing; her sword was still at her hip. She sighed and let sleep overtake her.

Catherine was awakened by a pillow slap in the face.  
"Get up, sleepy! Now!" was what Amelia yelled at her after she dropped the pillow back on the bed. Catherine was curled into a ball at the foot of the bed, and that is how she had slept most of the night.  
Amelia walked off to the other side of the room, where she had her pack sitting atop an old wooden table. She was dressed differently this morning. She had a long-sleeve green and white tunic underneath a piece of armoury that Catherine thought looked like a tight black corset, but with a metallic look. She hoisted the back onto her back and threw Michelle's pack which was lying at the foot of the bed at her. Catherine caught it out of reflex and sat up unhappily. She got up lazily and pulled a shoulder strap of her pack over one shoulder. She walked out the room door with Amelia right behind her.

The two girls left the bar into the street where their two horses waited patiently. Van Helsing waited atop his horse. He was already up and alert despite the time. And so was Amelia. Catherine envied them for it.  
The three of them left the town and followed the shore northwards once again, this time at a run at first. Catherine supposed they were doing this just for the joy of being back on the road and away from that wretched town. Catherine felt tired enough that she feared she might fall off her horse. This thought kept her awake, and she was able to cling on to her galloping blood bay until they rounded a hill and the small fishing town was out of sight.  
Most of the journey that day was in silence. They were either gazing out to see, or trying to avoid falling over the edge of the cliff into the craggy rocks and perilous waters below. They only stopped twice to eat, and that was only slices of bread Catherine was told they would eat first before it went too hard or turned bad. Their horses were allowed to graze at the foot of the rolling hills.  
When they were back to riding again, Catherine was getting tired of the silence. She sped her horse up so that she was riding between Amelia and Van Helsing.  
"How do we expect to get Michelle back? I heard nobody knows how to slay Dracula. Why do you two act so confidently with this in mind." she looked side to side at her two companions. Van Helsing had a smirk on his face. Amelia was biting her tongue.  
"You know, we were hoping you would never ask that." was Amelia's answer. Catherine hoped that this was not the end of their conversation. Then Van Helsing spoke.  
"We do not know if Michelle is alive, but she is most likely not for food because there are plenty of humans scurrying for vampires to take in Transylvania, there would be no need to cross the ocean to Italy. But we do know how Dracula works. He takes someone important in the eye of his enemy, not to kill them, but to trade them for what he wants. This is a successful way to work. Almost everybody has fallen into it so far." He looked past Catherine towards Amelia, who was looking a bit ill. Catherine was meanwhile putting two and two together.  
"Wait. So that means you're going to trade yourself for Michelle? No! There has to be another way! My expectations were that I was going to come home with both my sisters." Catherine was almost at tears. Amelia would not look at her.  
"Never does a person go into Dracula's plans, and expect go out with what they were hoping for." Amelia now looked at her. Her eyes were intense, like she knew she was doing the right thing, and she wouldn't change her mind about it. Catherine kicked her horse and it jolted ahead, only to stop sideways, blocking Amelia and Van Helsing from going any farther.  
"But there is another way! Amelia, you know there's another way! You're a werewolf now; well you are soon to be anyway. Another weakness against vampires is a werewolf bite. Maybe it could work against Dracula, to get Michelle back." Amelia looked up at Catherine with anger, like Catherine said something that she was definitely not supposed to. Van Helsing's expression was that of shock. Catherine now understood that Amelia had never told him of the bite, or what was to come of it.  
"Amelia? Is that what that is? Why hadn't you of told me?" Van Helsing was concerned, and he wasn't afraid to show it. Amelia looked into his face, only to see it turn into surprise. She didn't understand.  
"You know, it would wisest to run at the moment." He spoke loudly, almost yelling. Amelia and Catherine understood when they turned and saw a winged figure that was way out proportional or large, to be any bird, flying towards them from the cloudy skies above the ocean. A vampire was headed their way, and probably not to say hello.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Michelle was wide awake when she saw it. It was a silhouette atop a mountain at first, but the details and complexity of the castle was revealed as they got closer.  
It was cloudy here, like the clouds were revolving around the highest tower of the castle. Although in the distance she could see the sky was a brilliant blue flecked with random white clouds, the revolving clouds were dark and streaks of lightning flashed through its dark, mysterious cover. The vampire advanced on the castle, and soon Michelle was being carried around high stone towers, and over thick grey, stone walls.  
Michelle began to shiver. Not only because the cold, harsh winds were seeping through her nightgown, but also because of the fear that this place seemed to provide with a relentless force.  
The vampire suddenly flared out her wings just before a tall tower, where a balcony with a carefully carved railing loomed over hundreds of feet above the ground. Michelle gulped down a breath of air as she was gently placed upon the cold stone ground. In front of her were two intricate frosted glass doors.  
The frosted doors swung open. A black clad figure stepped out into the fading sunlight.  
Dracula revealed himself to be a human not as horrifying as Michelle thought he would look.  
Dracula had a portion of his slick black hair pulled back. He was dressed in a black tailcoat that was intricately detailed in an array of patterns with silver thread that glistened in the glow of the beautiful sunset. He did not have any weapons on him, as of what Michelle could see. But just being a vampire was deadly weapon all its own.   
Michelle wanted to step back, but the vampire, who had now turned back into the beautiful woman, had her hand placed firmly on Michelle's shoulder. She looked up into the woman's face to see her looking at the man ahead of them.  
"Welcome... Michelle, is it? Yes, welcome to my humble home. My name is Count Vladislaus Dracula. I hope your trip wasn't too rough." Dracula spoke in an accent that Michelle had never heard before. He spoke loudly, and dramatically, like he was addressing an entire audience instead of just her. She felt his gaze on her, so she turned to see two black eyes boring into her. He didn't blink, but she could see amusement in his eyes.  
"We had a little bit of difficulty after we crossed the sea, but nothing I couldn't take care of." The woman loosened her grip on Michelle's shoulder. She spoke so softly, like this man was of great importance, it was like a child trying to impress her father.  
"No matter, Joseline, my darling. I sent Aleera after you to take care of any who followed you other than the eldest of the dear Mearons. Now, I shall lead our guest, Michelle, to the guest chambers where we shall discuss certain matters." Dracula beckoned Michelle to follow him, and when she didn't move, she received a strong shove from the woman apparently named Joseline.   
Michelle followed Dracula into the cold stone castle, where it felt colder than it did outside.

Michelle was lead into a large, tidy room filled with red velvet seating furniture, stained wood and glass tables, and a large red and gold area rug underneath it all. Michelle didn't want to follow Dracula here, but it was like she was in a trance. She had kept her head facing forward, although she had wanted to look to her sides. She felt no freedom in Dracula's presence.  
Michelle was told to sit in a large armchair and she did. She gazed ahead of her still into the face of Dracula, who sat across from her, sitting comfortably with his arms spread over his chair's armrests. He was smiling. Michelle tried to figure out what was so amusing, but her train of thought stopped abruptly when his heavily accented voice spread through the room.   
"You do not understand the story of why you are here, do you? By your expression I suppose you don't." there was a long pause where Michelle only sat there, waiting for him to explain. "You are here because of your sister. No, not that one, the other one. Amelia is her name. Yes, she is your sister. Well, she is your half sister. You share the same father; well you did, until he was murdered last night." Michelle didn't want to listen to him. She didn't want to know the truth. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Amelia was behind Catherine and Van Helsing as they hurried their horses toward the forest atop the slope that they were now climbing. Not because her horse was slow, but because she wanted to keep the vampire away from her companions. As they rode ahead of her, the vampire was closing in from behind. The slope was slowing their progress of a quick getaway, and the vampire was gaining speed as it lowered from the skies into a dive. They were running out of options, except for one.  
Without slowing her horse, and without her companions noticing, she tugged on the left rein of her horse and made it turn, now running along the slope of the hill instead of climbing it. The vampire noticed and tilted it's wings to follow the escapee. The plan had worked; Van Helsing and Catherine were out of harm's way for now.  
Amelia reached a indentation in the rocky slope and took her chance with it. She raced into it and she was instantly following a path in a valley between the hills, not far away, about 100 yards, she saw the cover of the forest. The sea, and vampire, were now behind her.  
She bowed her head to avoid collision with a tree branch, and she hurried on, into the shadows of the looming trees. She couldn't see the vampire, for there was no possible way that the vampire with it's long wingspan could manoeuvre through the forest. Instead she heard it's evil cackling above her. The vampire was searching and waiting for a gap in the dense foliage to appear, so she could swoop in and claim her prize. Amelia continued to ride until she found the trees were thinning and she could see a clearing ahead of her. She halted her horse as she saw the silhouette of a woman drop from the trees at the entrance, and the only way out other than the way she came in. If she turned back then the vampire would follow, until her horse eventually tired of the cat and mouse chase. Amelia was trapped.  
The woman approached slowly. The horse's nostrils flared and in fear and it backed away from the woman. Meanwhile Amelia was slowly untying the restraints on her pack. She reached in and found the metal bottle with the cross insignia on it. The Holy Water. She slowly removed the bottle from the pack, making no quick movements in hope that the vampire would not notice anything suspicious. The woman stepped into the shadow of a tree, and never came through the other side. Amelia wondered if she was just standing there, waiting.  
A breeze left the hairs on the back of Amelia's neck stand on end. She turned her head around. She was eye to eye with the vampire. The eyes were cold, and very pale. Darks rings surrounded the frosty interior. Amelia caught her breath. This was not what she had expected.  
Amelia took her chance and pried the casket of Holy Water free of the pack. Before she could flip the cap off though, the woman, or vampire, grabbed her wrist, squeezed and twisted it until Amelia thought it would break. She let out a gasp of pain as she felt the bone in her wrist pop. This was her good hand, too. She didn't feel the pain at first. But moments later she felt it. First in the flesh surrounding the broken bone, then the pain slowly crawled up her arm into her entire body. The vampire wouldn't let go of the broken wrist. The casket dropped from the useless hand onto the soil forest ground.   
The horse wasn't reacting to any of the activity occurring on it's back. It just stood there, as if transfixed. The vampire was smiling through all this, fangs growing past her bottom lip. Hunger lurked in the depths of her cold eyes. The vampire could feel the fresh blood pumping through the veins in her captive's hand. She remembered her orders from the night before. To dispose of any who followed Joseline. But Amelia was to be kept alive, for Dracula.   
Amelia didn't have fear in her eyes as one would expect someone to have in her position, instead she had shear hatred. Evil was all this creature was. Evil ran through it's veins. Evil flashed in it's mind. Evil, is what killed innocent people.  
"Going somewhere, Amelia? There is someone in dire hopes of seeing you. It wouldn't be kindly to disappoint them of that privilege, now wouldn't it?" she spoke in a thick accent that Amelia had only heard once before, from a man that came to her house one night when she was five, and left, dragging her mother by the arm out the door.   
The vampire grabbed Amelia by the throat with her free hand and lifted her off the saddle of the horse. She as uncomfortable, her wrist was broken and she feared the same thing might happen to her neck too if she was not able to turn around, for the torso of her body was still facing forwards, toward the front of the horse.  
The nails of the vampire dug into her skin, piercing them and causing blood to stream out of the fresh wounds. The vampire removed her hand from Amelia's wrist, and it fell to her side, all bruised in black and blue. Amelia felt a finger of the vampire's slender hand swipe the blood onto it's smooth surface.  
The vampire inspected the fresh red blood on the tip of her finger, and before it streamed off, the vampire placed her finger over her mouth with her head bobbed back, and the blood dripped into her open, awaiting mouth.  
As the red drop disappeared into the cavern of teeth, a whizzing sound sliced through the unbearable silence of the forest.  
The vampire let out a shriek of pain and horror. The grip on Amelia's neck loosened, and fell away. She fell back on her saddle, and with her free hand, she rubbed her neck. Blood was smeared along her throat. The cloth that was wrapped around her bitten hand received patches of blood. The vampire, still shrieking in pain, fell backwards off the back of the horse onto the forest ground. She withered and thrashed.   
The woman's skin came loose of her body, just like the hair of the dead werewolf those two nights before. The body stopped moving, and the dry skeleton deteriorated. Amelia watched all of this in fascination. She had never seen the death of a vampire before. All that was left on the forest ground was a single arrow.  
Amelia looked up, from where the arrow had come from to strike the vampire. Below the canopy of the trees, on a branch that stretched across the narrow trail, kneeled an archer. It was a girl. She could only be a few years older than Catherine. She held a long, slender, delicately carved bow in her right hand. Another arrow was already prepared to strike again if the need be. An open bottle of water sat nestled in a tree grove next to her on the branch.  
Amelia's rescuer had long dark hair that dropped past her shoulders. She wore leather tunics dyed in the colours of the forest leaves to camouflage her. She had a large leather tube slung across her back, where many arrows jutted out. The details of her face were too hard to distinguish at this distance, but Amelia could see that she had slightly darker skin than the people that she was used to seeing in her village.  
The archer loosened her bow and pulled it down on the branch beside her. She then put the cap back on her bottle of water, most likely Holy Water, and tied it to the belt at her waist. With the bow in hand, she jumped the ten feet from the branch to the forest floor without any difficulty.  
Amelia turned and dismounted her horse to pick up the fallen casket of holy Water. The horse, with it's load now off it's back, and clearly out of it's trance, turned and bolted down the trail in which it had originally came. Amelia was unable to stop it as it ran past the girl who stepped out of the way for the frightened horse to go by.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

"So she's a werewolf now? I knew something was wrong." Van Helsing was speaking to Catherine as they were now alone, atop the slope they had been trying to climb to escape the vampire. He had a gas-propelled crossbow, that he had received from the Order at the Monastery for his trip to Transylvania, at the ready when they reached the summit of the hill, but its target was now out of sight and so was Amelia and her horse. They were overlooking the land around them. The forest was not far to the west, and the thundering sea was to the east.  
"But maybe it's not all that bad. This can help us get Michelle back and maybe even kill Dracula. A vampire's weakness is also a werewolf bite. The vampire blood and werewolf venom can't mix. It's deadly if they do. We can just let Amelia loose on Dracula when her transformation is complete. Maybe I won't have to lose my sisters." Catherine was talking hopefully. She really believed her idea could work. But she was ignoring reality.  
Van Helsing looked at her, in a way that showed he was sorry for her. He believed that she believed this could work out for the best.  
"For a girl who reads about monsters, you sure don't know how they work. Once Amelia's transformation is complete, there's no hope for her. She will stay a werewolf forever. She will have the instinct to kill whenever possible. It's what werewolves do. Whoever gets in their way pays the ultimate price. I'm sorry, but Amelia will no longer be your sister when her full moon comes around." The look on Catherine's face was unbearable to look at. She didn't want to accept the truth. She didn't want to go home with only one of her sisters, if she was lucky enough to get that. But she couldn't help but ponder the fate of Amelia. Van Helsing's job was to destroy the evil in this world. Amelia, who was a werewolf, fit right at the top of that category.  
They travelled in silence after those last few words. It was hard for both of them to accept. Van Helsing tied his cross bow onto the back of his saddle where he could get to it without much difficulty in time of need. They scanned the land for any hint of Amelia, and when the hill began to dip downwards into a narrow passage to the forest, a shriek broke the silence. It was inhumanly, too high pitched. Catherine covered her ears when she heard it. The loud and disturbing noise made birds in the canopy of the trees take flight into the cloudy sky.  
Van Helsing made his black steed descend the slop into the narrow passage, with Catherine on her Blood Bay close behind. Loose rocks tumbled down the slope, the horses were going far more slowly than appreciated to avoid from loosing their footing.  
When they reached the bottom of the slope a few moments later, they could see a trail leading into the forest. They hurriedly approached it, ducking their heads under a low branch on their way in. The trees were growing close together. The trees got thicker and thicker the farther in the two travellers got. They slowed their pace in fear of running into a tree, and stopped altogether when the steady pounding of hooves from a horse came to their ears from the darkness of the forest.  
A Blood Bay with saddlebags swinging along its sides came galloping into view. Van Helsing quickly dismounted his own horse and spread his arms out across the trail to stop the horse. It halted in front of him and whinnied in annoyance at the sudden blockade. He approached it and grabbed the reins hanging around it's neck. He lead the horse back to his own, pulling a length of rope from one of the saddlebags. He tied one end to the stray horse's harness, and tied the other end to his saddle. He then mounted his horse once more and proceeded down the narrow trail of the forest, with Catherine and Amelia's blood bay following closely behind.

They reached a part in the trail where a few beams of light could break through the thick foliage above, and the ground was upturned like there had been a disturbance. A green flied was visible in the distance. Catherine dismounted her horse and held on to it's reins. She kneeled down to the ground, studying it. She stood up a few moments later, with a long wooden arrow with a sharp tip at its head in her hand. The feathers at the end were green and black, it blended well with the scenery around it. To any normal eye it may of looked just like a twig lying on the ground.  
Catherine passed the arrow to Van Helsing's outstretched, curious hand. He inspected it and ran his finger along the arrow's tip. The point was unusually long, and moist. In the dim light blotches of red could be seen. It had a certain feel and glisten to it.  
"Silver, with Holy Water." he exclaimed. Catherine sighed and bent back down to the forest floor. She touched the earth where she found the arrow, and realised that the texture of the dirt was different from that of which surrounded it. It felt like ash. She rose from the ground.  
"What happens to vampires when they are killed?" she asked. Van Helsing looked at her.  
"I've only seen it done once, but they apparently just deteriorate, almost like they burn quickly but without the flames. There's hardly any trace that a body had even fallen." He was still inspecting the arrow, wondering if was used to serve it's original purpose. These arrows are used for the hunting of werewolves and vampires. They're especially made with long silver tips, almost like a stake. It makes the same affect. But if this person had used Holy Water along with it, it must have been especially unpleasant for the victim, and would of killed it in only seconds, if not even.  
"So ash would have been left." claimed Catherine. She held up her finger to Van Helsing, who grabbed her hand to see it closer.  
"There was definitely a vampire murdered here." he stated. And it wasn't by Amelia, for she didn't have these arrows, or a bow to shoot them with. No, somebody had come here, done their work and left, and apparently taking Amelia along.

Amelia was being led through the forest. She didn't know why she was following this girl, but she apparently knew the place well. She would walk around trees and turn at certain points in a way that told Amelia she knew where she was going.  
Amelia had trouble following. She wanted to keep her eyes on the forest floor to avoid tripping over roots or tree stumps, but whenever she looked down she feared she would lose her guide. They didn't talk as they walked, she hadn't heard the girl speak yet. Amelia had only said thank you, and then she was led off the trail and into the forest.  
The trees began to thin, and rays of sunlight illuminated their surroundings. Amelia could see farther through the trees and in the distance, the openness of a field was visible. When they reached the open field, it appeared empty at first. But the girl walked along the outskirts with Amelia in tow towards a small smouldering campfire. The closer they got the more Amelia realized that the campfire was surrounded by a wooden bench, a green tent that blended well with environment around it, a stack of chopped firewood and a brown chest.  
Is this where she lives? thought Amelia. Just then the girl stopped and pointed to the bench, beckoning Amelia to sit. She sat, and placed her broken wrist on her lap. It still hurt but it wasn't unbearable. She only needed a sling or some sort of cast to make sure it heals correctly. Before when she had broken her arm or wrist, it was wrapped with cloth soaked with plaster. It hardened but was still able to come off when the bone was healed.  
"Who are you?" was what the girl finally asked. She had the chest opened and was leaning over it, rummaging around. She unrolled a piece of cloth and tore it at an appropriate length. She closed the chest and picked up a few sticks from the ground, each about six inches long. Amelia didn't answer at first. But his girl saved her life so she probably deserved to know who she saved.  
"Amelia Mearon, daughter of Benjamin Mearon. Who are you?" was Amelia's reply. The girl meanwhile came over and lifted Amelia's arm. She placed the sticks evenly around her wrist and wrapped the cloth around several times to keep it still. She tied it off and studied her work. Amelia's wrist didn't move at all. It stayed still, evenly with her arm. It wasn't uncomfortable and it gave her a lot more manoeuvre ability than a sling. She was grateful to the girl once again.  
"Nikki Botha, daughter of Tyler." Nikki looked at Amelia. She had heard the name Mearon before. When Nikki was a young child, her mother had spoken of a friend of hers who had married a man from France. They had a life together, but she was told the man from France had left when his lover died while giving birth to their second child. Nikki was raised in Rome herself. She was born in a small village only a few hours south of the city, but they left when she was only a few months old. The had lived in a mansion atop a hill overlooking the village.  
"Nikki, that name has to be short for something." Amelia had no idea of Nikki's past. It was unimportant, but it was an interesting coincidence.  
"It is. My name is Nikkolette. My mother decided on it, after a friend of hers'." oddly enough Nikki was speaking of the roman beauty that was of course, Catherine's and Michelle's mother.  
"That's nice. So is this where you live? It's nice, but why do you live so far out here? And how and why did you save me? It was very brave. Not many people have killed a vampire." Amelia was looking around her at their surroundings. It appeared that Nikki had lived here for quite a while. Forest vines were climbing along the walls of her tent, which was of an actually pretty large size for a single person. This puzzled Amelia.  
"This has been my home for four years. It's far enough from populated areas to get my privacy, but it's close enough that I can get my supplies if I need it. And I saved you because like most people, I am not a fan of Vampires. When I heard the shrieking I immediately hurried towards the sound. I was following the trail when I heard a horse coming down the path towards me. I quickly hid soon enough and had enough time to climb a tree without you or that monster noticing." she was now back to rummaging through the chest. She brought out some dried meat wrapped in cloth. She took a piece and handed one to Amelia. Nikki seated herself down on the ground, leaning against a tree.  
"How did you keep my horse so calm?" Amelia knew it was her somehow who kept the horse still throughout the whole scene. Nikki put on a surprised expression. She didn't think Amelia would of thought it was her. This traveller was smart. Nikki sighed.  
"Well, with the training and patience, it's possible for almost anybody to enter the minds of animals or humans. I only use my talent to calm them. That's why I've been able to live out here in peace." Nikki smiled at her and continued to chew on her dried meat.  
When Amelia thought about it, the girl did have a calming affect about her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Van Helsing and Catherine were looking around them, for any clue of where Amelia might have gone. Catherine kept suggesting to follow the trail to the field at the other end. Van Helsing continuously told her that they would use that as a last resort. Catherine didn't know why though.  
Finally Van Helsing agreed to follow the trail to the field when he found no clues to anywhere else Amelia may of disappeared off to. Catherine and Van Helsing mounted their horses and trotted slowly toward the open field. They kept their eyes on the ground, searching for any tracks.  
They reached the small field and found it empty. Catherine sighed.  
"Don't always be so hopeful. Come on though, I see a trail leading back into the forest over there." Van Helsing pointed to the northern edge of the field, where a trail of trampled grass led back into the forest. Catherine was first to turn her horse and run across the field. Van Helsing followed behind and when they reached the trail they found it not as clear as the one that they were following before. It was mostly just an animal trail. It was barely wide enough to fit a horse.  
But they reluctantly followed the trail, Catherine first. They had to duck under branches, and lean from side to side avoiding curved tree trunks and bushes. They continued on like this for about fifteen minutes. Then once again the trees began to this and a field could be seem in the distance. Catherine was questionable about this at first. On their hike through the woods they made enough turns to go in a circle. This might be the same field the saw before.  
The sound of people talking met their ears. Catherine looked back at Van Helsing who nodded his head to allow her to go ahead, but to be careful.   
Catherine hurried her horse as there was now enough room through the thin trees to move around more freely. As she approached the clearing she saw a person sitting upon a log bench, it was Amelia. Catherine didn't even notice her at first but she then saw a girl sitting up against a tree. There was a fire pit in front of the two girls and a large tent behind them that was as green as the surrounding forest leaves.  
Catherine broke through the last few trees and hurried her horse across the field. She was so glad to see Amelia, she didn't even stop to think that the girl that was with her might be dangerous. The talking stopped but Catherine didn't notice because all the sound was blocked from her horse galloping towards them.  
Amelia was standing there. The girl just continued to sit down as if she didn't mind she had new visitors. Before her horse even stopped completely, Catherine had jumped down from the saddle and was running up to her sister, who she had thought at first to be lost by a vampire, and then kidnapped by an unwelcome stranger.   
Catherine stopped in front of Amelia and then gave her a hug that trapped the poor girl's broken wrist down by her side. Catherine hadn't noticed this, she also didn't notice the streams of dried blood that were recently crawling down her neck. Catherine was just blinded by joy.  
Meanwhile Amelia was watching Van Helsing enter the field with the runaway blood bay tied behind him. He wasn't in a hurry. He was observing the camp and it's only resident, who was still just sitting down against the tree, now staring at Catherine. She was amazed how someone could be so happy to see a sibling. Nikki had no siblings herself, and she had been separated from people for so long she mostly forgot about their common feelings towards one another. It felt good to be reunited with people that weren't merchants in town trying to sell her something.  
Amelia was wondering what Van Helsing's response to her being a werewolf was, because she didn't get to see it earlier when they had to flee from the oncoming vampire. She knew what she was, or what she was to be. And she knew what Van Helsing was. When her full moon came it might be him that would hunt her.  
Van Helsing finally arrived at the camp and dismounted his horse. Nikki finally got up from her spot against the tree to inspect the newcomers, to make sure they weren't a threat to her living here.  
Van Helsing saw the bow and the tube of arrows. This was the person that had killed the vampire. He hadn't expected her to be this young.  
"So you're responsible for the death of the vampire. You have my respect. Not many people as young as you can defeat a well known and such a difficult enemy." He was troubled by her display of arrogance. When he held out his hand in a proper greeting, she ignored it.  
"I did what I had to do. It was only luck that I could help her when I could." was her only response. She spoke proudly. Van Helsing knew she was lying though.   
"And I suppose that you having the proper weaponry only used to hunt vampires is luck too." He pulled the arrow out from inside her jacket. "These arrows are especially made to hunt vampires and werewolves. The point at the end is a small silver stake. Plus the fact that you used Holy Water doesn't help much in your defence, does it? Who are you? And why are you so prepared for the attack of vampires when there hasn't been one spotted in this area for over a decade." By the expression on Nikki's face, she did not expect this man to be so clever. He was obviously a monster hunter himself. She could see that from the mechanical crossbow strapped to his horse. No person would use that against any human.  
"My name is Nikkolette Botha. The reason I have those arrows is because yesterday I saw a Vampire fly by. A couple hours later it came back going the opposite direction, this time with a little girl being carried underneath it. I thought I might as well prepare to help if another one comes by, and so I got these from the fishing village down by the shore not far away, from a travelling merchant. It was only luck mostly." their expressions were unexpected. The youngest one's mouth was opened in amazement. Amelia had held her breath when she heard this. Van Helsing didn't change his expression much, he only stood in a way to show he was now paying close attention.  
"Michelle, she's alive? Did you see if she was alive? Did you?" Catherine was taking her relief out in anger. She had her short sword unsheathed and poised against Nikki's neck. Nikki held her chin up as the cool metal was placed against the delicate skin of her throat.   
"Catherine, no. Michelle is obviously alive. Now put down your sword before you do something you regret with it." Amelia had come up between the two girls and pushed the sword down with her hand. It was only then that Catherine saw the extent of the damage inflicted on her sister.  
"What happened to your neck? And your wrist?" Catherine asked. Van Helsing said nothing during all this. Amelia wondered what his problem was now.  
"Vampire caught me by surprise." was Amelia's only response. Nikki, now free from the wraths of Catherine's sword, dropped down onto the wooden bench. She pulled a packet of matches from an inside pocket and struck one on along the length of a nearby rock. It ignited and she carefully dropped the burning stick into the awaiting logs of the camp fire. 

The company ate supper that was packed in the saddlebags. It was early to be ending the journey that day so soon, but they all wanted to learn more about the unexpected vampire slayer. They didn't get much out of Nikki, it was clear she revealed all she wanted to. Amelia didn't tell Van Helsing or Catherine about what Nikki could do.  
When the sun fell over the mountains in the west, Nikki said goodnight and retreated to the privacy of her tent. Not long afterwards Catherine could be heard snoring silently underneath a thin cover that hardly blocked out the chilly air of the mid summer night.  
"Why do you act so differently now?" Amelia directed her question to Van Helsing who sat across the fire from her. The light illuminated his face. He was staring into the flames.  
"Why didn't you tell me before? Your making this harder on me now." He looked into her face. She was propped up on one elbow and didn't show a hint of tiredness. She appeared upset with his response.   
"Hard on you? I'm the one who got bit? How the hell can you make this about you. I'm the one whose fate has been decided. I know what is going to happen to me. And I don't like it, just as much as you don't." she was very upset now and she sat up straight.  
"Yes, but my job is to protect the innocent from the evil. At the moment you count as both. And soon you will only count as one. I have to protect the ones that you might hurt. And saying as what I am, probably worse." Van Helsing was concerned. He wasn't mad at Amelia, just confused about what he might have to do to her, for the sake of others. It was his job.  
"You never seemed this concerned with your other missions." Amelia knew the answer. She was one of Van Helsing's only friends, well closest thing to it anyway.  
"I never knew a werewolf or any other monster that I've killed while it was a normal human. They never had anybody that cared so dearly about them like your sisters apparently do for you. They were loners, had no families, made no good in anybody's life. Nobody missed them dearly when they were gone. No one came to the burial, no one was there when they were sent to heaven, or hell. Nobody said goodbye." Van Helsing wasn't a heartless murderer like so many thought. He did what needed to be done. Yes, he has nightmares about what he does. He carries his name proudly, as a protector of the people, slayer of the evil, not as a murderer of the unfortunate like many thought he was. "I care about you. I've missed you in the past few years since you left, and I was glad when I heard it was you who was thought right for this job. I'm going to be truthful with you. You matter a lot to me, more than most people I know do. I'm not at all satisfied with the thought of having to hurt you in any way. I'm not looking forward to losing one of those few people who matter so much to me." Van Helsing didn't speak what he felt often. Amelia never heard him talk like this before. He didn't have a lot of people that mattered a lot to him. Just losing one was hard enough as it is, but having to be the one to murder one was too overwhelming.  
Van Helsing looked at his hands. Amelia thought he looked so lonely, physically and emotionally. She got up and wandered over to him around the fire. She sat down beside him.   
She didn't care if he was caught by surprise by it, or was glad by it, but she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. She placed her head in the crook of his shoulder and just stayed there. She was relieved when he wrapped his arms around her too.  
They fell asleep arms in arms, leaning against the trunk of a large oak tree.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

She was in a cemetery. It was the one in her home village. The one that was on the other side of town opposite the old mansion. There were people around her. Some she recognised by name, others by face, and some she never even see before. They were all dressed in black dresses and suits, black hats and black veils that hid the women's' tear streaked faces. The people were weeping, one person especially loudly beside her. It was Catherine. She had a black handkerchief that she continuously dabbed her red eyes with. The people then ordered themselves in a line, leading up to an open casket coffin. The mourners walked by, saying goodbye and giving their condolences. When it was Catherine's turn to say goodbye, all she heard was a series of weeps that were apparently supposed to be words. Catherine hurried away and sat down on a nearby bench, one of many that were scattered between the rows of tombstones. When it was finally her turn, she walked up to the open coffin and peered down into the lifeless face of Amelia.  
"No!" shouted Michelle. She sat up straight from the velvet couch she had been sleeping on. She had a dream. That was all. It wasn't a vision. It couldn't be, Michelle wouldn't believe it.  
"Rough night?" Michelle turned and saw Dracula sitting in his armchair across from her. She caught her breath. She hadn't noticed him there before. Had he been watching her sleep, and for how long?   
Michelle only remembered falling into sleep after Dracula told her the truth about Amelia. She was laid down to rest on a long fancy velvet red couch that matched everything else in the room.  
"Bad dream." Michelle rubbed her forehead and her eyes. She wondered if once again they changed colour. "How long have I been asleep?"   
"Eighteen hours. You're quite a sleeper." Dracula smiled. Eighteen hours? She was worse than Catherine.  
"How? I never sleep that long." Michelle was sitting up now and she didn't know why this bothered her so much.  
"Well, I myself find that couch particularly comfortable. It's not surprising that you think so too." Michelle watched Dracula rise from his chair and proceed to the door. He opened at and before he closed it behind him, he poked his head back in. "And don't try leaving. Not that you could. You food will be brought up later." Dracula closed the door and Michelle heard a clicking noise. The door was locked.  
Michelle got up from the couch and tested the door handle. It was locked. She sighed and wandered over to a tall mirror that stretched up to room's ceiling. She tilted her head while looking into it, bored. What was she to do? She approached the mirror and gazed into her own eyes. No doubt, they were paler. It was a vision she had. Michele broke out into tears and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing and weeping.

She was alone in her bed, staring at the wooden ceiling. She couldn't sleep, something was unsettling. She looked to her side out the window, the moon was only over the mountains. It wasn't too late, but it was for a little five year old girl. She heard a knocking at the front door, then shuffling footsteps past her bedroom door. Her mother was also awake, and so was the late-night visitor. She heard the front door open, a deep voice in an unrecognisable accent, and then a scream. She got up from her bed, startled by the sudden noise. Her little feet tiptoed across the cool wooden floors. She pushed open her door only a little bit, so a crack was large enough for her eye to see through. There was a man at the doorway, her mother was raised off the floor by his strong grasp. She was gasping for breath. Her legs were kicking but to no avail, her arms hands were scratching at the strange man's arms, a desperate attempt for him to loosen his grip.  
The eye peeking through the door opened wide in horror. The man was laughing, and he turned and left through the door, the little girl's mother still in his firm and relentless grip.  
Amelia sat up, breathing hard. Her eyes were red, not as in sleepy. Literally red. Once she calmed they faded back to their normal colour. Nightmare. The same one as always. She would try not to think of the night her mother got kidnapped by Dracula, but it always haunted her dreams. She rubbed her eyes. Now fully awake. She looked beside her and saw Van Helsing sleeping peacefully, his wide rimmed hat pulled over his face to avoid distractions that might wake him. She smiled and got up. The sun was peaking over the forest trees, bathing the sky in pink and orange light. It was beautiful.  
She went over to her horse and opened the pack full of food. She took out the container that was full of eggs and opened it. Egg yolk soaked all the cloths, eggshells floating on the top of the gooey substance. She took it back to the fire that was now almost gone. With her only useful hand, she placed three fresh logs atop the charred black ones, and waited for them to alight. It didn't take long.  
She reopened the container and fished her finger around in it, looking for a full egg. She luckily found six eggs that weren't broken. Only three didn't survive the trip. She found a pan outside of Nikki's tent and decided to use it, hoping the girl wouldn't mind. She cracked all the eggs onto the pan and watched them sizzle. She heard a sigh and turned. Van Helsing was awake, sitting up. He smiled and without a word got up and wandered into the forest. Behind him. She didn't mind. He would be back soon enough.

Catherine woke in the morning to find Amelia cooking eggs on a pan over the fire. The flames were licking the underside of the pan, the eggs sizzling. Van Helsing was nowhere to be seen, but the sounds coming from the tent meant Nikki was awake.  
Catherine sat up, pulling off her thin cover that hardly kept her warm in the night. Amelia looked up.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." she said. That was one of Catherine's only faults, sleeping in. It got her into trouble sometimes. She enjoyed her rest. She wondered why people couldn't appreciate that. Amelia went back to tending to the eggs.  
Catherine scratched the back of her neck lazily as Nikki finally appeared out of the tent. The orange sunlight struck her face and it glowed nicely against her tanned skin.  
Catherine didn't see people like this often. Nomads often came through the town with dark skin and tough faces, but they were a lot darker than this girl.  
Catherine remembered a woman in the town with the same toned skin as this girl. She was beautiful herself, and admired by many men. Many of the woman had envied her. Catherine was too young to understand anything then. All she remembered really was a young little girl holding on to the beautiful lady's dress, afraid to get lost. Catherine smiled at the memory.  
Amelia took the pan off the fire and laid it on the ground. The eggs were a nice golden colour. Catherine stood up and went over to the horse with the pack of food. She took out a half a loaf of bread, leftover from their last meal.  
Before Catherine could unwrap the bread, a yell came through the trees of the forest. A roar was heard, and a gunfire made an echoing noise. The three girls at the camp opened their eyes wide, waiting for something else to happen. Another roar came through the forest, this time closer.   
"Get my pack!" Amelia was yelling. Catherine didn't know what to do herself so she followed Amelia's orders. She raced to the horse, spooking it. Luckily it was tied or once again it would of bolted. Catherine untied the pack from the saddle and ran back to Amelia, who had her hand outstretched to Catherine, waiting for her pack, her eyes still focused on the depths of the forest.  
When she got the pack she pulled out the silver stake and one of the pistols. She opened the box of bullets and loaded her gun with the delicate silver ones. She reached out the silver stake to Catherine, only to find she already had one poised and ready. Amelia tilted her head and smiled. She did a knowing laugh and removed her sword from its sheath at her side and placed it in her pack, filling in the empty sheath now with the silver stake.  
Nikki had her bow ready and had three arrows knocked. She stood ready, focussing too on the forest. Everything was quiet for a moment, and then she could see a figure breaking through the forest trees.  
Van Helsing ran into the field, he had his gun raised, and waving it, a sign to show it was empty. Amelia understood and threw him the case of bullets. He stopped running beside her and crammed the bullets into the gun. They waited there.  
Then it came hurling out of the woods. A werewolf came charging towards them. It's fur was a light blonde, almost white. It's eye were a flaming red. Arrows flew and bullets were shot at it, but it was stealthy and dodged them with ease. It came closer and closer. An arrow hit it in the arm but it was no use, the arrows would only work if it hit the monster through the heart.  
The monster halted, its gaze shooting back and forth between the four enemies before it. They had stopped shooting. They were pulling the trigger, but no bullets were coming out. The one with the bow had run out of arrows. They all had fear in their eyes, except the two in the middle. The one on the left was a man dressed in a completely black attire. He had a pistol raised but nothing was shooting from it. The girl dressed as if she had much wealth, and prepared for battle. She also had a pistol raised, but despite her pulling the trigger, it only made a faint clicking noise, signalling it was out of bullets.   
The girl had an eerie aura about her. The monster's eagle eyes saw the red in hers'. The monster could sense it, she was hardly human. The others no longer bothered him, but the younger girl with the silver stake was still danger, although she held it with quivering fingers and hardly any determination in her eyes.  
The two young girls and the man were no longer on the monster's mind. He was territorial, this land was his. He never minded the girl that lived in the tent on the crook of his valley, she never caused harm to him, and she was always armed with deadly weapons so she was very difficult to rid of. But the older newcomer female was a threat to his dominance. He was to rid of her before he feasted on the rest. He howled at the rising sun, catching his attackers off guard. It sounded more frightening in day, when the thought that you would be safe was now gone.  
The werewolf lowered it's big shaggy head, bared it's teeth and growled. It was a frightening rumble. The monster leaped, and far. It's sharply clawed paws reaching for it's prey.  
Amelia drew the stake from its sheath just as the monster landed on her. Her broken wrist hit the ground, causing less pain than expected, as the silver stake in her other hand was plunged deeply into the monster's chest.  
Amelia's eyes went back to their normal hue of sky blue. They were both on the ground, the werewolf howling in pain and loss. Amelia was stuck underneath the heavy body. When the monster finally went limp, she pulled the stake out and the heavy, furry mass was pulled off her by Nikki and Van Helsing. Amelia relaxed. She was hoping not to come across another werewolf.  
"You're a werewolf." accused Nikki, who was staring down at her, astonished. Amelia looked up at her, also astonished that the girl had figured it out. How?  
Amelia looked down at her wrist, feeling no pain. The splint was broken, the small sticks snapped in half. It was no longer bruised, and it was bent at an angle that shouldn't of been possible if it was broken. She lifted her arm and flexed her wrist. It could manoeuvre amazingly well, even better than before she broke it. She looked up at Van Helsing, hoping for an answer for what happened.  
Before he said anything though, the fur on the werewolf disintegrated, just like it did with her father. They watched patiently, waiting for the man who attacked them to be revealed. When his body was returned to it's normal human form, a middle aged man was revealed. He had light blonde hair, and a sturdy build. Van Helsing and Amelia looked up at Nikki in anger.  
"Silverback! You let us stay on the property of Silverback? What were you thinking?" Van Helsing yelled at her. Nikki was taken aback. She didn't understand what was wrong. She knew the werewolf was here and it had done nothing to bring harm to her. She found him a peaceful werewolf, although she had never known his name until now.  
"Well, I didn't think he would attack. He never attacked me before so I thought it would be safe." was Nikki's excuse. Amelia shook her head in disapproval. She got up and dusted herself off. She wiped off the blood on the stake and placed it back in her pack as she withdrew her sword and put it back in its original sheath. She then placed her hands on her hips.   
"Don't you know who this werewolf is? It's the most famous of all. It's one of the only known free ones. It's the only one strong enough to resist falling into leagues with Dracula. You see that scar on his back?" Van Helsing pointed to the body, where on it's back a clear scar was visible running from the left shoulder to the right hip. "I did that, a few years ago. No doubt it attacked Amelia in fear of losing it's dominance!" Nikki held her breath. She didn't expect to know that Van Helsing also knew that Amelia was a werewolf. Nikki only found out when she saw Amelia's wrist support itself, for a werewolf has independent healing powers running through it's veins. Any minor wounds would disappear quickly. Apparently though Amelia didn't know this, because she was still staring in fascination at her wrist, testing its limits.  
"Yes, she's a werewolf. Not a whole one yet, but by the next full moon her transformation will be complete." Van Helsing stated. Catherine was just standing by the horses through all this, just listening to the argument.  
"I know she's a werewolf, I just didn't know that you knew." Nikki said, she had her arms wrapped around herself. She was clearly uncomfortable with the argument. Her first encounter with people in years and much of it is spent arguing.   
"When did you find out?" Van Helsing asked. He thought he knew the answer but he wasn't sure.  
"When I saw her wrist had healed itself. Werewolves have an independent healing power in them. It can cure minor wounds in an instant. Critical wounds take longer to heal, usually a day or so. Fatal wounds count on the natural remedies the body can perform, much like humans." Nikki knew this kind of stuff. Amelia was fascinated. She didn't seem upset like Van Helsing.  
"We will no longer stay here. Who knows what else is lurking around out here." Van Helsing said. Catherine looked disappointed. Nikki understood though, and nodded her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They left the field the next hour, After Nikki had recollected her lost arrows. She offered to accompany them till they reach the next northern city of San Marino, where they would be able to catch a ride on a ship to Yugoslavia, the western neighbour of Transylvania. Her offer was accepted and Nikki was able to ride along the back of Catherine's horse with her. Catherine didn't mind these arrangements. She now felt that she would finally have someone to talk to on the long journey.  
When they had reached the jagged cliffs of the shoreline, they turned once again north. The sun was still not very high in the sky, so they were planning on being able to put in a full day of travelling. According to Nikki, San Marino was about six hours away. They should have plenty of time to find a ship that would be willing to take aboard three travellers (and Nikki if she could convince Van Helsing that she should come).  
About an hour into the trip, Catherine learnt from talking to Nikki, that they were both from the same village. Catherine realised that the little girl that would hold onto the beautiful lady's dress was actually the young Nikki, when they would go back to the village once a year to visit old friends. Catherine got fascinated and wanted to tell Amelia, but she found her older sister asleep in her saddle. Apparently the morning events had worn her out. Catherine let her sister sleep, and she continued to talk with Nikki. Not long after Catherine made the discovery that Nikki's mother was her mother's best friend, and Nikki was in fact named after Catherine's late mother. Catherine was able to tell Nikki the purpose of their journey. Nikki was fascinated and thought them brave to go on such a quest that so many had been unsuccessful at.  
When the sun was straight above them, they halted their horses and settled down for a light meal. They were only an hour away from San Marino, but they didn't want to spend unnecessary money on food when predictably most of it would be spent on the trip across the sea. They ate while talking. This was mostly done by Catherine, who was telling Amelia excitedly about the origin of Nikki's name, which was actually Nikkolette. Catherine knew that Michelle would be ecstatic about this information. Anything that had to do with their mother got Michelle paying close attention. The thought of Michelle and what might be happening to her right now silenced Catherine.  
When they were done their meals they remounted their horses and continued on in silence. Catherine was no longer n the mood to talk.  
When they crested a hill not long after, they saw red and grey smudges that were apparently buildings spreading far out into the horizon. They had finally reached San Marino. They sighed with relief when they saw the dock full of ships and small vessels along the coast of the city.

The city was busy with people carrying heavy parcels and women running after their scampering children. Men sat in armchairs on decks talking with their friends as their wives scolded them for being late for a meal or meeting. Nikki was joyous with all the people around. She was secluded from them for so long she was forgetting what kind of joy that people could bring to her.  
People in the streets hurried out of the way as the three horses came through. Van Helsing made a path through the crowd, like a deer cutting a trail through the tall grass. Once the last horse came through, the clear trail got crowded with people once more.  
The sun was still high, so they still had plenty of time to find a ship that was willing to lend them a ride, for a cost, of course. The towering sails of the ships could be seen over a row of buildings. Classical sail boats were scattered across the docks, and the now common and large steam engine ships with their rusty red hulls were lined up in wait at the end. They coughed black smoke and blew their deafening horns into the blue sky.  
People were scurrying to and fro along the docks. A sign read no horses or cattle along the docks, so they had to be tied to a post alongside a dark wooden building. Van Helsing, Amelia, Catherine and Nikki dismounted the horses and walked onto the wooden planks of the dock. They looked up and down them searching for a suitable ship. Amelia and Van Helsing asked passer-bys where each ship was headed. They finally found an old man who had the information they were looking for.  
"To Yugoslavia, eh? There are a couple ships heading there. But the earliest one is the old steamer over there. Leaves in an hour. But if your looking for a quicker and more comfortable ride I suggest you seek out Megan. She's got herself a fancy boat. Her crew ain't the most experienced, but they get the job done." the man was pointing his hands, one towards a large old steam boat that was coughing out black smoke and a load full of livestock was being escorted into its cargo bay. Catherine looked disappointed at this. She was not willing to spend an entire day if not more on a boat that was loaded with mules and goats. The man's other finger was pointing to a smaller wooden boat. It was a beautiful piece of work. The wood was polished and red, the sails were unmarked and the crew didn't look as unfriendly as the other men on the steamer.  
The old man walked away and left the four seekers proffering to have a ride on the small wooden boat. They headed towards it curiously. When they reached the fancy boat they halted at it's front. Van Helsing coughed until he got the attention of one of the apparently only two crew members. The young man, who could only of been about nineteen, peered over the edge of the boat, down at the four patiently waiting on the docks below.  
"Looking for someone?" The boy called down. Amelia spoke now.  
"Ya, your captain. Megan is her name, right?" She had to yell to get her voice heard over the commotion of the docks.  
"She's in her cabin. Do you have business with her?" The boy sounded friendly enough. His long orange hair drooped over his crystal blue eyes.  
"We're searching for a ride, and willing to pay." was her response. The young man looked interested.   
"Wait there, I'll go fetch her." The orange haired boy disappeared from their view and hurried footsteps could be heard, and the opening and closing of a door. The four companions waited patiently. Finally the orange haired boy returned.  
"Who are you?" he asked. The four of them were taken aback. What was wrong with this boy. He apparently had no recollection of meeting them.   
"We just talked to you. We're searching for Megan. And you just went to go get her... Remember?" The boy didn't seem puzzled by what the young woman said.  
"No, that was my brother, Rodney you must of met. Anyway, I hear them now. They're coming. So your looking for ride, eh? Well we don't transport cheap, and we don't have enough cabins for all of you." The boy then moved over as a young woman and the other orange haired boy returned.  
"That's ok." Said Van Helsing. "We're not all going. Only the three of us." He pointed to Catherine, Amelia, and himself. Nikki was taken by surprise. She had wanted to go, and now she was being denied of that privilege. It was completely unfair. She had come all this way for nothing. Megan, the captain, finally spoke.  
"I hear you're searchin' for a ride, eh? Well, that would all depend 'ow much your willin' te pay." she had a deep pirate accent. It sounded trustworthy, but then again, she was a pirate. You could never be too careful. She was dressed nicely, almost identical to Amelia, except for the fact that she had her hair pulled back with a black ribbon and large gold hoop earrings dropping two from each ear. Megan had red hair, and underneath it was a burgundy brown, clearly not natural.  
"I would expect we have enough for a fair fee." Amelia cut in. She put on a face that showed she was not to be taken advantage of.  
"Well, if you do, then it'll only take a day and a half to cros' de sea. You shan't worry about it. We'll be' arrivin' in Split by the middle of the night tomorrow if no storm blocks our way." Megan was wise, despite her young years. Meanwhile, Catherine was staring longingly at the two young men. The men however, paid no attention and only laughed to themselves when they caught each other's gazes. Catherine wondered what was so funny.

Amelia and Van Helsing nodded. This was apparently what Megan wanted to hear. She opened her arms wide and had a smile on her face.  
"Then welcome aboard the Dragon Hoard! If you have any luggage other than the packs on your back then I suggest you 'urry up an' get em'." with that they proceeded back to their horses, and untied all the bags and packs. When they were finished they handed the reins to Nikki.  
"You can keep them, or sell them if you want." Van Helsing said. Nikki looked disdainful as she took the reins. She had no use for three large travel horses. She figured she would keep one, preferably Amelia's blood bay, since she had already had experience inside its mind. The other two she would sell. At least she could make a well profit off the journey. People wouldn't hesitate to buy thoroughbred horses. Nikki left with only a simple goodbye as she led the three horses back down the crowded city streets. Catherine was disappointed when she never even looked back.  
The three of them headed back to the Dragon Hoard to find that there was a ramp leading up to the main deck. They climbed when they got a wave in from one of the orange haired boys. Once aboard they scanned the main deck. Meagan came towards them.   
"Welcome. The cabins are below, so make yourselves comfortable. Just don't get in our way and your trip should run smoothly." Megan clapped her hand together once and turned and lead them to an open hatch. Stairs led to below the main deck.  
Amelia descended first. Light spilled in from a round window to her right and left. They brightened up a narrow wooden corridor, with two doors on each side. Catherine came in after her. Then Van Helsing came down. On the right side there were signs over the doors. They read Crew Only. On the doors across the crew cabins read Passengers. Catherine and Amelia entered the first one, as Van Helsing had the last cabin to himself. The cabins weren't wide, or long. There was a bunk bed in each room, a side table, two armchairs, and a small armoire.  
Amelia and Catherine accepted their room, deciding it wasn't too bad and it would suffice. They placed their packs on the beds, Amelia got the bottom and Catherine got the top one. Amelia put up her hair, a good idea if it's your first time on a ship. Catherine wondered why and she was told it was a safety precaution in case of seasickness. So Catherine put her hair up too. They left the cabin and went above deck.  
Van Helsing was already there, dressed as usual, even with his hat on still. Megan was yelling out orders to her crew of only the two orange haired boys, who by the look of things and how fast and stealthily they moved were completely capable of taking care of the ship all by themselves.  
When at last the sails were spread and the anchor was drawn up, Megan was able to steer the ship into the open harbour. Catherine was unused to the swaying boat and found herself only moments later hanging her head over the side in fear of getting sea sickness. Amelia, who seemed one hundred percent unbothered by the lurching waves, laughed silently, listening to Van Helsing speaking to Megan.  
"So it's no problem with us being aboard?" He asked. She smiled.  
"Unless you're a werewolf or vampire, I 'ave no problem with you aboard." she put the wooden wheel on lock so that the boat could travel in the same direction without her holding it there.  
Van Helsing glanced at Amelia, who only sighed and turned her head to watch the land she was so used to disappear behind the large rolling waves.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Catherine was asleep on a bench on the starboard side of the ship. Her face was green with sickness. The sun was setting over the blue sea, tinting it orange. The sea was calm and gentle. The wind blew lightly but strong enough to push the large sails of the wooden boat onward.  
The boat was running smoothly so the crew was able to take a break. Megan was sitting on her captain's chair behind the wheel, peeling at an orange. Rodney, and his twin brother Sonny were playing chess on the port side of the ship. Van Helsing and Amelia were pouring over a large, detailed map of Europe. They discovered that when they reached Split, a city on the central shores of Yugoslavia, it would then take an average of four to five days to reach Bran-Brasov, and from there, Castle Dracula. With a black ink pen they drew a route that they would follow. It went between tall mountains and over vast hills but they summarized it would be the safest route in the untameable country.

An hour later the sun was gone, and the sky was a dark blue, dotted with twinkling stars. The sea was no longer as calm, and Catherine had retreated into the quiet of her cabin. Meanwhile, on the deck above, the crew was at work, trying to reason with the continuously changing winds. The moon was waxing above them. Megan was yelling out orders for Rodney to untie the sails when the wind would change, or for Sonny to bail out the water that the waves sloshed aboard. Van Helsing and Amelia would try to help, but every bucket of water they threw overboard seemed to be replaced with double. Finally when the moon was set above them the winds died down, lowering the relentless waves.  
Exhausted and tired, Amelia sat down on the bench at the edge of the ship. She was staring out to sea. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Van Helsing noticed and wandered over to her.   
"Amelia? What wrong?" He stood at her shoulder, trying to reassure her that whatever was wrong, it would be ok.  
"I don't think I'll ever see it again. My village, and the sea. Don't say I'm wrong, because I'm not. I know what is going to happen." she bowed her head as more tears began to run down her face and into her lap. "And I need you to promise me something." she still wasn't looking at him, if anything, she was trying to avoid his gaze.  
"Anything." was his response. He placed his hand on her shoulder and waited for her request.  
"At any chance you get, if Michelle is dead or alive, safe or imprisoned... And same for Dracula... I need you to use this, on my full moon." she removed the silver stake from a sheath that she recently placed there earlier that day, thinking it would be a better idea after what happened. She held it out to him, waiting for him to accept.  
Van Helsing never expected her to do this. He knew that it was likely to be him to end her life, but her never thought that she would ask it of him, let alone give him the weapon to finish the task with. He took it with unease. Amelia got up and left to the hatch where she disappeared below deck.

When Michelle woke up she felt the soft plush of the red area carpet beneath her. She was lying on her stomach. She could feel the moistness on her cheeks from her continuous crying from before. She shifted her head so that she could see herself in the large mirror. The room looked the same.  
She could see the reflection of the door open and in came floating a tray of food. It wasn't supported in any way. It was just floating towards her. She watched it being placed onto the table behind her. There was no movement. She turned her head to look at the tray to see if it was a trick unnoticeable to detect in the mirror. She froze. Just ahead of her, in front of the try, was a woman. She was solid, she was there. Michelle sat up and looked back into the mirror. The woman wasn't there. She looked back into the real room and the woman was there. Michelle finally realized that the woman had no reflection.  
This woman had long black hair and a delicate silk green dress on.  
"Who are you?" asked Michelle. Michelle was hoping this wasn't a vampire.  
"Aleera, one of Dracula's four wives. But it is a pleasure to meet you, Michelle." nope, definitely a vampire. Michelle sighed and got up. The vampire smiled, like she was happy with the way this little girl was behaving around her.  
Aleera was never used to humans treating her like she wasn't a monster. This girl apparently didn't care, or didn't know the true nature of these creatures that are hosting her. Such a harmless little girl. Aleera found it difficult not to take her as a snack right then and there.  
"N-nice to meet you... Miss Aleera." Michelle could see the hungry look in the vampire's eyes. It scared her and she began pushing herself back away from the vampire up against the mirror.  
"Miss Aleera? Mrs. Aleera! I am married!" The vampire was angered now. Not what Michelle wanted to do. The vampire saw the fear on Michelle's face. Then she remembered her orders not to kill the child, despite all the temptations. Her mood softened dramatically. "I am sorry, my child. I am not use to the presence of children." Aleera backed off and flopped herself onto the armchair that was occupied by Dracula earlier. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. Michelle stood up and approached the vampire, with great courage.  
"So then you have no children, I suppose?" Michelle asked. The vampire smiled and did a slight laugh.  
"Well, none that lasted more than five minutes." Aleera smiled and then drooped her head down like she was ashamed of herself for finding this amusing.  
"I'm... sorry." was Michelle's reply. Michelle really did want to feel sorry, but the thought of a bunch of bloodsucking vampires haunting the skies and swooping down for an occasional meal on an innocent villager couldn't drive her emotions far enough towards sorry.  
"No your not. Nobody feels sorry for a vampire that looses her offspring. They find it a blessing from God." Aleera was touched by the girl's generous feelings though.   
"I'm sorry for the loss of your children, despite the impact it had on humanity." Michelle said with a stern face. She wanted to get on the good side of this woman, it might be better to make kind with her, and not to get her on your dark side.  
"Never has someone felt sorry for a vampire personally. Why are you so different?" Aleera was leaning forward in her chair, so that her eyes were even with the little girl's.  
"I never met my mother, she died during my birth. That impact made me see the good in anything, and not the bad. I see people as gardens. You have to tend to them, and try to remove the weeds so beautiful flowers can replace them. My sister always said this theory would get me into trouble. In a way I suppose she was right." Michelle replied.  
It was odd, human and vampire were having an actual conversation without threats being involved. Instead there was sympathy, a rare thing shared between even humans in these harsh times. Aleera smiled, and not an evil one. Her fangs weren't bared and Michelle realised how beautiful this woman was. Before she was a terrifying beauty, one that would be admired for her terror and impact on people. Now Michelle saw a raw beauty, like in her sisters. Michelle definitely had an amazing impact on people.  
"Well, Michelle Mearon. Your attitude surprises me. You are not what I expected when I heard the girl was brought in kicking and screaming." Aleera stood and left, leaving the tray of food for Michelle to enjoy in the empty, red, lonely room.


	17. Chapter 17

1Chapter 17

"Wake up miss, it's morning. The captain says there's a disturbance in the water. It would be wisest if you were at full attention." Catherine opened her eyes to see the crystal blue eyes and orange hair of Sonny or Rodney, she didn't know which. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and thanked the boy. He retreated towards the railing where he leaned over and stared into the deep blue waters. No shores were in sight. No boats were in sight. They were all alone in the empty ocean. If something happened, nobody would be there to save them.  
Megan was at her captain's wheel, observing the waters ahead of her with a keen eye. Amelia was standing at the bow of the ship, watching the waves roll by. Catherine didn't understand what was going on. There didn't seem to be any disturbance. Sonny, or Rodney, came up from below decks with a weapon in hand, that looked like a harpoon. Catherine was shocked. Van Helsing was nowhere to be seen. A call from above signalled that he was in the crows nest with a telescope. He had yelled down something that sounded like "It's winding around below us!" What was winding around them? Catherine couldn't see anything.  
"Rodney, look!" Sonny called from the railing. He was pointing down into the water to something that was unseen to Catherine. She was leaning over the boat too, and so was the rest of the crew and passengers. Rodney ran over, harpoon at the ready. He pointed it down into the depths of the water, waiting. It was silent. Nothing was heard.  
An unusual looking ripple in the water caught their attention. It spread around widely. Everyone watched the centre of it. Rodney aimed the harpoon at the heart of the rings.  
The wait was unbearable. They didn't know what they were looking at. Suddenly the boat swayed violently. Something was bumping up against it. Something big, and strong. A green scaled tail broke the surface of the water, splashing water all over the deck of the boat. The water soaked through their clothes, weighing them all down. A yell once more came from above.  
They all looked up and saw that the sway of the boat had knocked Van Helsing out of the crows nest. He was holding onto the roped ladder that was leading up to the top of the ship from the deck. He appeared to be okay and was able to haul himself onto the ropes where he was secure enough if another violent attacked occurred.  
Rodney focused his attention on the tail. He aimed and fired the harpoon before the tail was able to disappear beneath the cover of the water. A giant spear stuck out from the tail. The sudden pain in the monster sent the tail flailing around. It splashed the surface frantically, making waves knock up against the side of the boat. Once again it swayed violently and made the crew and passengers hold on tightly to whatever was sturdy enough. Sonny hugged Rodney tight, thinking he was sturdy. And apparently he was. Sonny held to him like a frightened child. Rodney held still, holding on to his harpoon and the railing. Sonny hid his face in his brother's white tunic. The thrashing stopped, the tail disappeared and once again it was silence.  
Sonny showed his face and looked into the waters. Tears were coming into his eyes. He was clearly not the bravest sort. He sobbed and finally it appeared to Rodney that he had a frightened brother clinging to him. He didn't seem to mind at all. Rodney, harpoon still in hand, hugged his brother back. It appeared to Catherine that they were very close. She never saw two brothers care so much about each other.  
The waters were calm, but it was unlikely to stay that way long.  
"Back away from the railings!" yelled Van Helsing from above. Everyone back up and looked all around them, waiting for the monster to return. Then the ship shook violently. Everyone grabbed onto something, this time Sonny grabbed hold of one of the ropes holding the sails. Rodney lifted his harpoon and waited for the monster to reveal itself. They were facing the northern side of the boat, while the monster crept it's heavily green scaled head from the waters behind them. It's head was as large as a horse, it's teeth as long as daggers. The eyes burnt with red fury, matched only by that of flame. It made no noise as it opened it's mouth and approached.  
"Behind you!" yelled Sonny. He had felt a steady rocking of the boat from behind them. He had turned and gasped when he saw the monster looming over them. Everyone turned as the monster let out a ferocious ear-splitting roar that shattered the silence. Rodney aimed his harpoon and fired once again. The spear dug into the monster's neck, but it wasn't a life-threatening wound and the monster didn't appear any less dangerous.  
The sea monster continued to from the waters until it's eyes were even with Van Helsing, who was way up top in the crows nest. The eyes were watching him hungrily. Van Helsing drew his sword and Catherine wondered if he was really serious that he could destroy the monster with just a sword.  
The monster lunged and missed, hitting the post behind it's target. The post snapped and fell away to the deck below, where it missed Megan by just a few inches to her left. Rodney meanwhile continued to fire his harpoon, but the monster was refusing to give in. It continued to lunge, and Van Helsing was dodging the attacks with difficulty. There wasn't much room to manoeuvre, and the planks of wood holding him up were slowing shattering with every attack.  
The boat was swaying and water was splashing aboard. Amelia and Megan were now trying to help Van Helsing by using their own swords and slicing at the monster's long throat. Though blood was streaming out heavily, the sea creature refused to show any weakening in it's harsh attacks.  
When almost all the planks of wood of the crows nest were scattered along the decks below, Van Helsing stood his ground and waited for the monster to do a final lunge. When it came forwards with it's mouth full of dagger teeth wide open, Van Helsing jumped in the air high enough to aim his sword downwards into his opponent's skull. The monster shrieked, Van Helsing holding on to the handle of his sword. His feet were off the ground and he was dangling right in front of the creature's cavernous mouth. It was thrashing its head around blindly in pain.  
Those on the deck below looked up in bewilderment as the monster began to fall back into the water, Van Helsing still clinging on for dear life. The head disappeared into the dark depths in a huge splash of water. Everyone ran to the deck and waited for Van Helsing to recover from the water.  
"Van Helsing!" cried Amelia. She couldn't loose him now. She was hopeless in her search without him. Everyone held their breath and waited. Just when they almost gave up all hope, a head broke the surface. Van Helsing had his long brown hair covering his face. He floated there for a while and then swam his way towards the boat. Rodney had dropped his harpoon and threw out a rope to the lost passenger. Van Helsing grabbed it before it sunk away below the waters and he was hauled back aboard the ship. He sat there gasping for breath for a few moments.  
Catherine and Amelia were gathered around him. Sonny came up with a dry towel and Amelia draped it around her friend's soaked shoulders. He thanked her and knelt there. It was a while later that they finally noticed a wound on his left calf. The pant leg was ripped there and soaked in blood and water. The wound was made of two deep cuts made by the monster's dagger like teeth. Megan had noticed it first and went to get a roll of cloth. She wrapped up the wound tight and tied it off in a knot that wouldn't come off easily. 

Enter the "Telus Mobility Xbox a Day" contest for your chance to WIN! Telus Mobility is giving away an Microsoft Xbox® 360 every day from November 20 to December 31, 2006! Just download Windows Live (MSN) Messenger to your IM-capable TELUS mobile phone, and you could be a winner!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the add on last page. Typo mistake wen emailed. plz ignore it. But plz review!

1Chapter 18

Van Helsing woke from a painful sleep in his cabin. He was lying uncomfortably on his bed with his leg tied tightly. The cloth was soaked in blood and he noticed that he was now dry. His cloak and vest were removed and he was now just in a plain tunic and trousers. He sat up and saw his weapons on the nightstand. He stood and sat back down when an unexpected pain jolted through his leg. He sighed and tried standing up again. This time he was successful and he limped over to the nightstand. He grabbed a pistol and his sword just in case and made his way slowly out of the room and up the stairs to the top deck.  
There, he found Megan steering the ship over the calm waters and Sonny and Rodney controlling the sails. Amelia and Catherine had a game of chess in progress but they put that aside when they saw Van Helsing appear from below decks. Amelia came over and helped him onto a bench at the far starboard side of the deck. He thanked her again and she looked at him with concern. He noticed, of course.  
"I'm fine. I probably won't have to walk for a while anyways so I have time to heal up. It's not like we're walking there you know." he smiled and Amelia couldn't help but smile back.  
"Well that's good. But you never know. Anything could happen now. We've been attacked by creatures of sky, land, and water. Who knows what's going to happen next." she stated. He nodded in agreement.  
"Well... We're just going to have to wait and see now aren't we." he continued to smile and put an arm around Amelia's shoulder. "Besides, I would be more worried about yourself." he looked at her and she had an expression on like it wasn't the time to talk about it.  
"I still have a while of freedom." she stated back.  
"Yes, well, you never know. A woman has never been bitten by a werewolf before." he said. Amelia looked up at him in shock.  
"What does that have to do with anything? So what if I'm a woman. A werewolf is a werewolf." she accused back at him.  
"You were bitten on a full moon, right?" he asked. Amelia shook off his arm around her shoulder and stood up in front of him, with her hands on her hips.  
"So what? It wasn't my time. I was just lucky that my transformation didn't happen then. That's all." she was puzzled. He was going somewhere with this.  
"But you should have been a werewolf then. Technically it was your first full moon. Since that went out of natural order who knows when your transformation will be done. It could be tonight for all we know. The sooner we get to Dracula's Castle the safer it is... for all of us." he was concerned too. Amelia sighed and knew he was right. She sat back down and held her hands together, her head down low. Tears were rolling off her cheeks onto the wooden deck.  
"But it was my father, too. What happens when a werewolf bites one that carries his blood?" she asked. She looked into Van Helsing's green eyes questionably. Her own blue eyes were wet and a trail of tears were traced down her delicate face.  
"I don't know. I really don't know." It was the first time Amelia could ever remember him saying that. Usually he had an answer to everything. The fact that he hadn't an idea of what could happen only added to the suspense of their journey.

Little did Van Helsing and Amelia know that behind the barrels not far off, Sonny was listening in to their little conversation. It was by accident at first. He was told to tie the rope of the main sail down at the starboard side to follow the wind and as he was tying he heard two of the three passengers discussing something in rash and questioning tones. He bent down behind some barrels not far off where the two people talking couldn't see him.  
He listened in and the first thing he heard clearly was "A werewolf is a werewolf." He was confused and didn't understand at first. There was more talking and then he heard her say something about it being her father too, and if a werewolf could bite one of it's own blood. Sonny now understood and sat there in shock. He couldn't believe it. The captain had to know. He got up and without making any noise, he walked back towards the wheel where Megan was steering the ship away from the sunset in the west.

Van Helsing and Amelia rose from the bench and walked towards the crew, who were now discussing something. One of the twins was the one speaking the most. It was like he was trying to convince the other two of something. Catherine was sitting down not far from them. She kept throwing nervous glances towards the crew.  
When Amelia came up to see what was happening, The discussion stopped immediately and all eyes were on her. Van Helsing was at her shoulder, as puzzled as she now was about the sudden interest in her all of a sudden. A breeze came from behind them, not helping with the awkward tension that was floating around the mists of the boat.  
Megan came forward and pulled out a gun from it's hilt at her waist. She put the gun in front of Amelia's eyes so that Amelia could see down the barrel of the gun. She swallowed her breath and kept still. Van Helsing out of pure reflex took out his pistol too, one of the two only weapons he had on his person at the time being. He pointed his pistol at Megan, as the twins took out two small pistols each and pointed all four at Van Helsing. When Catherine came forwards to help her sister's and Van Helsing's defence, Sonny pointed one of his small pistols at her too, which stopped her immediately in her tracks.  
All was still, nobody wanted to be the first to speak. Sonny and Rodney looked at their captain for any directions, but were given none. Instead Megan spoke.  
"I do not allow werewolves on meh ship." she said. She squinted at Amelia and pushed the gun so that it was pointing at her throat instead. She had her finger ready on the trigger.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Amelia innocently.  
"Don't fool wit' me, ye monste'. Sonny 'ere 'eard you two talkin'." accused Megan. She pressed harder on the gun so that it dug into Amelia's throat, forcing her head back.  
Amelia started breathing heavily. She was stuck now. She was caught, it was over. She would probably be sent to walk the plank.  
"I'm am not a werewolf, well not yet anyways. You have nothing to fear." said Amelia. Megan didn't lower her gun though.  
"I 'ear ya don't know when ya might turn inta a cursed werewolf." said Megan. Amelia gave a dark glance at Sonny. This was his fault.  
"True, but if we hurry, we won't have to worry. We should be there tonight, right?" asked Amelia. She was trying to find a way out of this. Megan was honourable, and cautious.  
"Ya, we will, but you won't." she said. "I don't allow creatures o' de Devil aboard meh ship. They' belon' at de bottom o' the ocean." Megan was pushing her with the gun towards the edge of the ship. Van Helsing was trying to negotiate with her.  
"We are paying customers! You can't do this!" yelled Van Helsing. He was still at Sonny and Rodney's gunpoint. Megan paused and looked back at Van Helsing. She cocked her head and sighed.  
"Ya, ya are. So then I suppose' I could put 'er in the brig downstairs' till weh make port, eh? Tha' bette' for ya?" Megan asked. Van Helsing looked over at Amelia who was nodding her head. Anything was better than the water. Van Helsing nodded and Megan clicked her tongue. She took Amelia' arms and she beckoned Sonny over. Sonny came and lowered his gins, but Rodney still had Catherine and Van Helsing under his watchful eye. Megan told Sonny to tie up Amelia's hands and he obeyed. Megan had the gun to Amelia' head as she was lead down the stairs below decks.

Amelia was sitting on the cold, damp floor of the ship. She was in a tiny bare room, hardly large enough to lie down in. She was looking out past the metal bars that were keeping her enclosed in the tiny room. She could see a hall with a wall with a lantern on it, and that was all. There was no window. She didn't know how long it had been since she had been locked up, but she guessed it must have been at least three hours. Her hands were still tied at her back with the rope. At first she had tried wriggling out of it, but to no avail.  
She heard nothing coming from up on top of the deck. She supposed that Catherine and Van Helsing were being kept under close watch, to make sure they don't try taking over the ship. Besides, Catherine didn't know anything about ships and Van Helsing with his wounded leg had no chance of trying to overtake the two young boys.  
A few moments later Amelia heard some shouting from above and she realised from the slowing of the boat and the eventual stop meant that they had finally reached port in Yugoslavia.


	19. Chapter 19

1Chapter 19

It had been over a week now that Michelle had been at the castle. Not much had happened since. She had more discussions with Aleera, the red haired vampire. She discovered that Aleera was sent to follow Joseline, the vampire that had captured her. But Aleera had turned back not long after when she got hailed with weapons from villagers. Marishka was sent out instead, just after Joseline got back.  
But Michelle hadn't heard of Marishka for a while. Aleera looked upset for a few days, and when she spoke of Marishka, Michelle could tell she was uncomfortable.  
On one day, Michelle heard commotions coming from outside her red room in the corridor. She rose from the red velvet couch that she used as a bed and wandered over to the door. It was shut, and locked, but Michelle placed her ear up against it and could hear arguing female voices. By all the different tones she suspected there was at least five, maybe six.  
The voices were muffled, so Michelle put her eye at the keyhole. It didn't provide her with all that much sight of the outside, but she could see straight ahead of her. There was Aleera, and the vampire that kidnapped her, Joseline. There was another vampire but she didn't know who that one was. She could tell the difference between the vampires and humans by their clothing. The three humans were dressed in plain tunics and skirts. There were scratched and had bruises and dried blood over their faces, arms, and legs. The vampires were dressed in elegant gowns, the cloth hanging down from the arms delicately to the floor.  
"Don't push me!" one of the humans called. This girl had green eyes. Her hair was such a blonde colour that Michelle was unsure if it was white. Her face was freckled, and she stood tall and proud. Gold hoops hung from each ear.  
Joseline, who had been holding on to this girl let go, but kept her gaze on the girl.  
"My God, Narumi. Calm down." said one of the humans. This one was a boy. Michelle couldn't distinguish how old he was. He had tossled dark hair that fell around his green eyes. He was tall, taller than vampire that was holding him secure. He didn't seem to be struggling. He was quite calm about all this.  
"Oh shut it, Chipeº. It's your fault we're here. We should of never followed you." said Narumi.  
"Well if you followed me then how is this my fault?" argued Chipeº. The vampires were getting annoyed with the two quarrellers. Meanwhile, Michelle noticed a smaller person keeping to herself in the grasp of Aleera. She looked upset, but then again, who wouldn't be in their position.  
"Shut it, both of you!" shouted the third vampire that Michelle had no clue of her name.  
Narumi and Chipeº quieted immediately and stood there in silence, as if they were all awaiting something, or someone. Next thing Michelle saw was Dracula descending the stairs from the left side of the corridor. Everyone in the hall looked up at him. He carried about him a sense of command.   
"Evening, my brides." said Dracula. He held out his hands to welcome all three of them. He ignored the prisoners.  
"Evening, Master." replied the brides. They kissed his hands and bowed deeply. Dracula smiled and now turned his attention towards the prisoners.  
"Ah, Chipeº, you're a common face here. Noble of you to come back. And you brought friends." Dracula spoke softly. Chipeº was released from his vampire's hold and he bowed down to Dracula.  
"Traitor!" yelled both of the two female prisoners. Chipeº looked at them in anger.   
"Traitor? If it wasn't for me you would be dead!" yelled back Chipeº. He stood and glared down at the two girls.  
"You're the Keeper? But why? How?" asked the smaller girl. She paused, and then spoke again. "So then is it your fault... Dragoste is dead?" she asked. Both girls looked up at Chipeº with questioning eyes.   
Before Chipeº could answer though, Dracula spoke. "Dragoste is not dead, as you may think. She is alive, in a matter of speaking." Chipeº looked up at Dracula questionably.  
"She's alive? But you told me she was dead!" Chipeº lunged at Dracula in anger, but Dracula reached out his finger and caught him under the chin. Chipeº stood still and stayed under the control of Dracula.  
"I said she was technically not alive, but she isn't dead either. Two different things. You should listen more carefully to what people say to you, Chipeº." replied Dracula. He was smiling.  
"What shall we do with them, Master?" asked Joseline. She was looking at the humans hungrily.  
"Bring the girls to the red room, but bring our Keeper to the cells down below." replied Dracula. The unknown vampire grabbed Chipeº by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of sight down the stairs to the right.  
"No! No, you can't do this! I helped you! I gave to you what you needed! Let me see Dragoste! Please!" the boy was struggling.  
"Verona, on second thought, do let Chipeº see his dearly beloved, it might be more painful for him. And yes, Chipeº, you have provided me and my brides with what we needed for the past year, but you have failed me in bringing two live humans. We cannot let them go free with you. That was part of the contract... Remember?" said Dracula. Verona smiled, turned and dragged Chipeº up the staircase past Dracula.  
Michelle could see through the keyhole Aleera and Joseline coming towards her with the two prisoners in front of them. Michelle backed away from the door and sat down on the red velvet couch, pretending like it was a surprise when the two girls came in followed closely behind by the vampires.  
The girls were pushed to the ground and the vampires disappeared back through the door. Michelle went to help them up but they pulled away and got up themselves, hurrying away from her.  
"Who are you? Are you a vampire?" asked Narumi. She was scared and Michelle was repulsed that this girl thought she was a vampire.  
"No! I'm a prisoner, just like you." replied Michelle. Michelle sat back down on the sofa and looked down at her lap.  
"Oh... Sorry. How long have you been here." asked Narumi. She sat across from Michelle now in the armchair. She couldn't find it comfortable like Dracula did so she moved to a smaller sofa not far away. The smaller girl followed.  
"A week, if not more. But my sisters are going to save me. So I don't have to worry." Michelle put on a smile and looked at the two girls. They looked at each other and smirked.   
"So then why are you here?" asked the smaller girl. She didn't look like she was too young, and like the boy, Michelle couldn't tell her age.  
"I was kidnapped, apparently because of my sister. But I don't know why. So... What is a Keeper?" asked Michelle. Narumi leaned back with a smile on her freckled face.   
"So you were listening ,eh? Well... A Keeper is..." Narumi paused. She didn't look like she wanted to talk anymore so The smaller girl took up the talking.  
"A Keeper is a person who is in leagues with Dracula. There are only seven towns with Keepers. Chipeº apparently was the Keeper of Bran-Brasov, a city just south of here. A Keeper decides who will be taken as food for Dracula and his Brides. The Keeper secludes them from the town and somehow contacts the vampires of his accomplishment. The vampires come and feed. In return Dracula will not attack any of the residences that are not chosen by the Keeper, so his family and friends are safe, or so we thought." The girl was a good talker. She was leaning forwards with a grim expression.  
"Why do you say 'or so we thought'? What happened?" asked Michelle.  
"We followed Chipeº, wondering what he was up to. He was keeping from the town for a while, ever since his lover Dragoste had disappeared. We didn't know he was the Keeper. We had noticed he had several strangers with him. Apparently he led them out and soon four flying beasts came down from the sky and carried them up. They came back around, bodies gone, and took us too, along with Chipeº. And here we are now." said Narumi.  
"Oh." said Michelle. She never heard of Keepers before. She wondered who would volunteer to help Dracula in the murder of others, but then she realized that she herself would do anything to save her family, or what was left of them. So why would the boy Chipeº be any different. He had simply made a mistake, that may cause harm to ones other than himself.  
"So how do you know Chipeº?" asked Michelle.   
"I was one of Dragoste's best friends. Chelsea here is her little sister." replied Narumi. Chelsea yawned and leaned back on the couch. They didn't seem as panicky as before.  
They didn't talk after that. Apparently they had to think about what might happen next. Little did they know that the outcome of their futures were riding with three travellers making their way upwards on three bays towards the menacing castle of Dracula.


	20. Chapter 20

1

Chapter 20

"Is that it?" Catherine asked. The three of them had just crested a hill and saw a castle shadowing the valley below in shadows.  
"Ya. That's the Castle of Dracula." answered Van Helsing. He kicked his horse and they descended the hill. The castle was situated on the ledge of a cliff, so they had to follow it's base where a wide river flowed through, until they found a path that was manageable for their bays to climb.  
They had bought the bays in Split, after Amelia was released from the cold brig in the ship. They were returned their weapons and belongings when they were set on the docks. Megan had made them pay extra for the damage to her ship and the fright that Amelia set upon them.  
So they wandered Split with their pockets lighter than before, and scoped for a form of transportation. They found a merchant selling horses and bought three noble bays off him. They proved useful and fast. They reached their destination only four days after making port.  
They were surrounded by mountains with white caps on them, unusual for late summer. The skies were specked with patches of blue that managed to peak through the grey tumbling clouds.  
They reached the top of the cliff and they stayed there, staring up at the entrance. The door was about one hundred feet high, and appeared quite heavy. Catherine wondered how they would open it, but Van Helsing and Amelia headed away from it towards the eastern side. There, a stream was flowing out from the castle. Cast iron bars were blocking the entrance.   
Amelia waded into the water, up to the bars where it was waist deep. Van Helsing followed, and a reluctant Catherine did too. Van Helsing grabbed the bars and shook them, but they didn't shake or even vibrate.  
"Now what?" asked Catherine. She put her hands on her hips that were now below the water.  
Amelia placed her hands on two bars side by side and strained to pull them apart. Amazingly it worked, like a piece of plastic. She bent the bars wide enough that a person could fit through, and then let go, gasping for breath. Her eyes looked wild, untamed. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.  
"Ok, that is definitely not good." said Catherine. Van Helsing nodded his head in agreement and them climbed his way through the bent bars to the other side. He reached out his hand from the inside to help Catherine in. Amelia came in last. As they made their way down the flooded tunnel, Amelia looked back to see the sun resting on one of the snow capped mountains in the east behind them. 

Michelle sat up and went to the tall window at the eastern side of the room. She looked out to see the sun resting atop one of the snow capped mountains. She sighed and sat back down on her sofa. She sat there in silence, watching the other older girls sleeping on the double couch not far from her. She rested her chin on her knuckle as she waited. For what, she didn't know. But she had the strangest feeling something was going to happen.  
She heard a cry of sorrow from above, that turned into a muffled series of whimpers that refused to lighten. It was a man, probably Chipeº. Michelle wondered if he had found his lover Dragoste. Dracula said seeing her would pain him. And it was obvious he was right.  
Chelsea and Narumi woke from the sudden noise. They stared at the ceiling above them from which the sound was penetrating from. There was such sorrow in the cries, like he had lost her to something worse than death itself. He was screaming for Dracula to make her normal again, but Dracula was only heard laughing, but not loudly enough to drown out the cries of loss. The three girls were transfixed by the noise. They had never heard anything like it before. Chelsea had to clamp her hands over her ears to stop the noise from affecting her further when she began to cry. Narumi noticed and held her whimpering sister. The cries from above finally ended, and Chelsea's finally ended too. Narumi and Michelle looked at each other, blinking back tears.

"Do you hear that?" asked Catherine. She had stopped wading through the water to stop and listen. Van Helsing and Amelia stopped too to hear muffled shouts and cries of pleading from above. Even though the sound was dimmed by the sound of the rushing water and the blockade from the walls, the ferocity of the cries and their meaning did not go unheeded.  
"Somebody lost someone." exclaimed Amelia. She looked at her companions and they looked back at her. Van Helsing nodded.  
"How can you tell?" asked Catherine.  
"Past experience." said Amelia, and pushed past her sister and Van Helsing and continued her way down the dark tunnel.

Van Helsing paused squinted to see in the dark tunnel. The water was rising and was now almost to his chest. Catherine, who was shorter than he, had the water already at her chest.  
"Can you see anything?" called Catherine from the back of the line.  
"No, but we'll keep going this way until we find a way through, or we'll turn back when this way get inaccessible." replied Van Helsing. It was now pitch black.  
"Come on." said Amelia. She pushed past Van Helsing and disappeared into the overwhelming blackness. "There's a platform right there." she continued. Van Helsing and Catherine hurried forwards after her.  
"How did she know that?" asked Catherine.  
"Werewolves have brilliant sight in the dark." replied Van Helsing. Ahead of them they heard splashing and the sound of metal on stone. They hurried forwards and found Amelia looking down on them from a small outcropping of stone. She had a torch in one hand and a torch-lit hall behind her. The metal on stone was her sword scraping against the stone as she heaved herself out of the rushing water.  
"Careful, there's a crevice there." pointed out Amelia. She pointed her hand in the water just ahead of Van Helsing. Van Helsing stepped over it and pulled himself out of the water as well.  
When Catherine came up she lost sight of where the crevice was and stepped right into it. Her head went below the water and disappeared. It came back up further down the tunnel from which they came from.  
Amelia handed Van Helsing the torch and jumped into the water and swam towards Catherine. She reached her sister and grabbed hold of her arm and lifted her high enough out of the water that she couldn't be carried down by the current again. When they reached the platform, Amelia, with inhuman strength, threw Catherine onto the platform, where she landed behind Van Helsing with a thump. Amelia pulled herself out of the water once again and headed down the stone hall.

Michelle, Narumi, and Chelsea stood fast when they saw the door slowly creak open. Dracula came in.  
"My guests." he said with open arms and a smile on his face. Michelle wondered how this man, no, monster, could act so calmly when he was such an evil being.  
"Count. Why are we here?" asked Narumi. Dracula smiled further and came closer.  
"Because, your dear Keeper made a mistake that has sealed your fate. Starting with yours, Chelsea." Dracula came forwards and grabbed Chelsea by the neck with one hand. Narumi came forwards, crying and yelling for him to let her go, but with the other hand he pushed her back so hard that Narumi flew across the room and tipped the red velvet couch where she landed with a thud.  
Michelle screamed in fear and so did Chelsea when Dracula opened his mouth wide, where needle long and sharp teeth grew unrealistically. He lunged his head down onto Chelsea's exposed throat and she screamed in pain even louder. A few moments later her body went limp and blood was pouring down her throat. Dracula released Chelsea from his grip and she fell down, dead, to the red carpeted floor. The blood that was staining it was hardly visible.  
Michelle was weeping, she was in too much fear to cry. Her heart was beating fast. Narumi got up from the other side of the tipped couch and ran over to her dead sister.  
"Chelsea!" she screamed. Tears flooded her green eyes. "Chelsea! No... no! Chelsea!" Narumi was screaming in vain, shaking her dead sister in hopes she would awaken from a sleep. But this had no affect.  
Dracula stood above the crying sister and smiled, wiping blood from his now humanly mouth. He left the room lightly, he left the two crying girls and the dead one at their knees.

"Shhh..." whispered Amelia. She had her ear pressed up against a door.  
"Ok, lets go." she said. She opened the door, revealing a staircase that led upwards to the main floor of the castle. They climbed it, hoping for a door to appear ahead of them.  
The stairs began to spiral and Catherine was tiring out fast. She leaned against the banister and looked up, to see that the ceiling wasn't too far away. Amelia and Van Helsing stopped when they noticed Catherine's refusal to climb. They went over to her and leaned out over the banister as well. When Amelia saw what short distance they still had to go, she grabbed Van Helsing and Catherine by the arm and jumped up onto the banister, where she stayed balance.  
"Whoa." said Catherine. She was suspended in the air, and is she was dropped she would fall over a hundred feet onto the hard, cold stone floor below. Amelia bent her knees and looked up. She jumped an amazing height, Van Helsing and Catherine still being carried by her. She landed surely onto the top stair, where a tall wooden door greeted them. Amelia let go of them and opened the door.  
"This cannot be good." said Catherine. Van Helsing nodded. It was tonight that Amelia would have her transformation from human to monster. And to their surprise, Amelia was taking it quite well.


	21. Chapter 21

1Chapter 21

"So, now where?" asked Catherine. Amelia told her to be quiet. Van Helsing and Amelia listened to their surroundings. Catherine did it too and although she couldn't hear anything, Amelia clearly did. They were in a corridor lit by torches on the wall. To the left was the entrance door, and to the surrounding walls there were doors and stairs that lead all throughout the gigantic castle.  
Amelia beckoned with her hand for her colleagues to follow and they did, towards a door to their right that stood out among all the others. Van Helsing opened the door to find another hall, with a staircase at the end. They ran towards it and climbed. The climbing and running through halls continued until they reached a beautifully decorated corridor, with a wide staircase leading up still, and at the end of the corridor was a fancy door. A red rug poked out from the bottom of the door.

Michelle was sitting cross-legged on the red rug. Narumi was whimpering at her sister's dead body not far away. It had been an hour now that Chelsea was murdered, and not much had happened. Dracula didn't return, there was no sound of Chipeº, and the sun had disappeared over the mountains, blanketing the sky in a purple blue hue. The first stars were coming out, glistening brightly.  
Michelle got up when she heard a commotion in the corridor.

"So now where?" asked Catherine. She had her hands on her hips and she watched as Amelia looked up and down the corridor and up the stairs.  
"Is that all you do? Ask quest-" Amelia stopped. She started breathing heavily, like no air could get into her lungs. She began shaking. She knelt down to control herself. Van Helsing grabbed Catherine by the arm and pulled her away from her sister, down the corridor.  
"What's happening?" asked Catherine. She knew what was happening, but she wanted somebody to tell her she was wrong. Van Helsing started to run when Amelia tilted her head up and her eyes were a burning red. Her face was wild, hardly recognisable. Catherine screamed and let Van Helsing pull her towards the intricate door. He placed his hand on the door knob but it was locked.  
By now Amelia was mutating. The cloths at her shoulders and legs were ripping. Her skin on her bare arms and legs appeared to be falling away, like when a dog sheds. Brown fur began to grow on her limbs. Catherine couldn't bear to look at her sister any longer. She turned to see Van Helsing struggling with the door.  
"Hurry up!" screamed Catherine. Van Helsing removed a pocket-knife with blades on it that Catherine had never seen before. He flipped one out and jammed it in the keyhole. He turned it gently and the door opened. The two of them didn't even look to see who was in the room before they got in and hurriedly slammed the door shut behind them.

Amelia screamed in pain. Through her red eyes she saw Van Helsing and Catherine disappear behind the intricate door. Amelia was thrown backwards by the invisible force inside her. She hit the stone wall behind her. Her clothes were torn, bits of them lay scattered along the corridor. A burst of pain hit her again and she wanted to scream, but it came out as a howl. She held out her hand and saw a furry paw with long killer claws.  
She suspected it was the pain that made her mind go numb. It felt like something else, something monstrous, was controlling her without her permission. She felt violated. But she couldn't control it. She felt like she was having an outer body experience, and then her mind and sight went blank. The last thing she saw was herself running blind towards the door with the red rug poking out.

"Lock the door and get away from it!" yelled Van Helsing to Catherine, who had just shut the door. She put her hand on the knob but found it already locked. They were locked in. Van Helsing pulled her to the side, and Catherine saw Michelle standing there in the middle of the floor. Behind her was a teenage girl, holding a younger one, who by the look of the wound on her throat, was dead. Catherine screamed though when the door shook violently, like something heavy on the other side had slammed up against it.

Dracula came hurrying down the stairs towards the corridor with the red room. While descending the stairs he saw the white rug of the corridor torn and a painting on the wall tilted and the frame cracked. He gasped and hurried on. Someone was ruining his magnificent castle.  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was indeed shocked to see the one thing he feared. A large brown werewolf was slamming itself up against the door of the red room, where he had his hostages.   
Dracula's gasp was heard from the werewolf and it turned and spotted new prey. It ignored the door and lunged at the man on the other end of the corridor. Dracula, putting his mind back into focus, turned into his Vampire form at the sighting of oncoming danger. His wings flexed, knocking up against the stone walls. He would be unable to fly properly here. There wasn't enough room.  
The werewolf reached Dracula before he could respond and grabbed him by the midsection and slammed him into the wall. The wings crumpled but Dracula was able to kick the viscous werewolf off of him. The vampire readied himself and lunged at the werewolf who was rising from the white carpet.  
The werewolf was thrown down the staircase from the sudden force of the impact. It latched onto the vampire with it's teeth though around the arm. The vampire shrieked and they both tumbled heavily down the staircase onto the next landing. Here there was more room to manoeuvre and once they landed, the werewolf kept his grip on the vampire's arm.  
Dracula shrieked and spread his wings. He lifted into the air and kicked the werewolf in the muzzle with his hooked clawed foot. The werewolf let go and jumped high into the air onto Dracula's back. The werewolf bit one of the wings and the vampire spiralled down towards the stone ground. The werewolf dug it's back claws into the vampire's back and watched it bleed.   
Dracula hit the ground with the werewolf on top of him. Dracula rolled over and dug his sharp claws around the werewolf's neck. The werewolf was attempting to bite down on Dracula's throat but to no avail. The werewolf clawed at Dracula and with one of his long claws he scraped him across the face, from brow to bottom lip. The vampire put one of his hands to his face to see how much damage was done. The blood was flooding one eye, to make his sight only half as well.  
The werewolf wrapped its own furry clawed hand around Dracula's neck and roared into his face. The werewolf got up and lifted Dracula into the air and squeezed his neck. Dracula was losing air, making him weaker. He would still live, but he needed air like all mortals for his strength to renew itself.  
Dracula let his grip on his enemy's neck waver just for a moment, but it was enough for the werewolf to throw the vampire across the hall and hit the corner in a heap. Dracula rose and flung himself into the air to attempt escape. But once again the werewolf followed and jumped into the air and slammed Dracula into the wall. The werewolf took his chance and bit the vampire's throat. Blood began streaming out around the werewolf's teeth.  
The werewolf let go and fell to the ground. He looked up to see the dieing Dracula sliding down the wall, leaving threads of blood stains. Dracula was trying to stop the flow of blood coming put of the veins in his neck but it didn't work.  
Dracula's tough vampire body was wavering, and turning brittle. The skin was disappearing and turning to ash, the bones disintegrated and the remains of flesh dried up and crumpled into a heap on the floor. Dracula was gone. The shrieks from his brides were heard coming from the floors above.


	22. Chapter 22

1Chapter 22

"Michelle!" exclaimed Catherine in joy. She ran forwards and hugged her little sister tight. She was crying in joy. "I was afraid you were dead." continued Catherine. She held Michelle out at arms length and looked into her blue eyes. They were paler. "You had a vision." Catherine continued.  
"Ya. It's Amelia, she's going to die." whimpered Michelle. She didn't know what her oldest sister was at the moment. "Where is she?" asked Michelle when she looked at the door and Van Helsing and noticed that Amelia was not in the room. Michelle pulled away from her sister's grip and hurried to the door. She tried opening it but it was locked, still.  
Van Helsing put his hand on Michelle's shoulder and shook his handsome head. Catherine looked out the window on the other side of the room and couldn't see the moon from this angle.  
"Van Helsing, the moon is on its last quarter, right?" asked Catherine. Van Helsing nodded.  
"Why? What happened to Amelia?" asked Michelle. She was glancing back and forth between Catherine and Van Helsing.  
"Amelia's... a werewolf now." answered Van Helsing. There was silence in the room, but from outside it they could here shrieks and roars and thumps and crashes. Michelle looked at Narumi who was looking up at her. She was amazed.  
Narumi didn't believe that someone would actually come for the little girl. But people did, and so did a werewolf. Just then there was a click coming from the door. There was a key in the lock, and it slowly opened.  
Catherine and Van Helsing quickly took out their pistols. Van Helsing had two and Catherine had only one. They pointed it at the door and waited for someone to come out the other side.  
Aleera poked her head through the crack in the door. She smiled and flung it open, off it's hinges. It hit Catherine and she was flung backwards. Her gun was firing but missed the vampire every time. Van Helsing was firing his gun, but it did no use. This was not a deadly threat to the vampire. He pulled out from his cloak a casket of holy water.  
Aleera saw this and flung herself at Van Helsing. He had opened the casket though and flung it at the oncoming vampire. Water sprayed everywhere, splashing all over Aleera. Aleera screamed and put her hands to her face. She began to dry up, and crumble. Moments later all that was left of her was a heap of ash, like the one they had found in the forest.  
Catherine got up, pushing the door off her. Van Helsing was standing, the flask opened at his feet, next to the pile of ash. Pained shrieks of loss came from above. 

The werewolf looked around itself. A pile of burnt vampire was settled against the wall. The werewolf listened to the shrieks around it and decided to follow the voices. It turned and fled across the hall and back up the stairs. When it reached the corridor where it's fight first began, it noticed that the door at the end was open, or actually gone. Figures were moving around inside, and gunshots were being fired. A shriek rattled the air and the werewolf took this as a cue to attack.

Narumi's eyes opened in fear. The vampire was dead but a monstrous creature was catapulting itself down the corridor towards them. Van Helsing peaked his head around the door to see what was coming and when he saw the brown werewolf coming down the hall he ran towards Michelle and lifted her up, just when the werewolf made the entrance of the door. He carried her and jumped towards the other side of the room, where they landed heavily on the ground. The monster ran towards Catherine and her, still lying on the ground, fired a round of silver bullets from her gun. Her older sister faltered but still came at Catherine. Catherine kicked up her legs as the monster came onto her and she kicked it over her head with her two legs.  
As the werewolf was kicked, and losing strength from the bullets puncturing it, it's mind came back. Amelia saw her life flash before her eyes. She was flying through the room, towards a window. She saw a girl crouching on the ground next another dead girl. Amelia grabbed at this girl for support, a clawed hand reaching out. The claw latched onto the sleeve of the girls tunic and the girl also lifted with Amelia.  
The werewolf was flung over Catherine's head and was catapulted through the tall glass window on the eastern side of the room. The glass shattered and fell to the ground hundreds of feet below, to the bottom of the cliffs, with the howling werewolf, and a screaming Narumi along with it.

Joseline and Verona were shrieking as they came down the stairs. They felt the death of their master and Aleera. The breaking of glass was heard echoing through the empty halls. The two Vampires ran down the corridor towards the red room. The door was gone and the window could be seen with broken glass scattered everywhere.   
Joseline turned into her vampire form and spread her wings that were not as long as Dracula's, and flew swiftly down the corridor. 

Catherine was looking through the window, below into the jagged rocks a the bottom of the cliffs. She was too far away to see any persons lying dead at the bottom.  
Van Helsing let go of Michelle and stood up. He had shielded her from the glass that flew in every direction when the window shattered. He had cuts on his arms and neck, but other than that he was fine. He helped up a whimpering Michelle, and she ran over to Catherine who as staring out the window.  
"Amelia! Amelia!" cried out Michelle. She was crying, hoping for her sister to reappear from the shadows of death. But she didn't come. Michelle stared down to the bottom of the cliffs desperately.  
"She's not coming back..." answered Catherine. She had her eyes closed and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Behind them Joseline was hurriedly flying down the corridor towards them. Van Helsing noticed and, with the holy water out of reach, took out a crucifix from the inside of his cloak. He leaped in front of Catherine and Michelle, and held out the crucifix as Joseline halted her wings and settled down onto the floor in her human form just in front of him.  
"Van Helsing. You killed my Master." she said, her thick French accent echoing off the walls.  
"Actually, it was your daughter who did that." he replied. Michelle and Catherine opened their eyes astonished. Amelia's mother. The one who was kidnapped by Dracula all those years ago.  
Joseline shrieked and lunged at him. She flung his arm out so that the crucifix was not in the way. She bared her teeth and grabbed him. Her attack was cut short though when a stake cut through her back, piercing her all the way through so that the tip was visible through the front of her blue silk dress.  
Joseline shrieked and fell to the ground. Behind her was heard another shriek. Verona was also pierced through the heart. The attackers stood tall. The murderer of Joseline was a girl, perhaps a little older than Catherine. She had long brown hair that matched her eyes. She was dressed in a white dress gown that was torn in places.  
Verona's murderer was Chipeº. He stood with his brown hair brushed back and his green eyes glistening in the torchlight. Michelle supposed that the girl was probably Dragoste, his lost lover. Van Helsing straightened himself and rubbed his arm. He placed the crucifix back in his cloak. It would no longer be of use, all five of the vampires were dead.  
"Princess Dragoste." said Van Helsing. He bowed to her and she smiled. Catherine, seeing Van Helsing do this, decided it was a good idea. She bowed down too and Michelle followed. Chipeº came forwards and past Princess Dragoste. He bent down over Chelsea and closed her eyes. The empty, glazed eyes had been opened the whole time.  
"Princess? I didn't hear them say you were a princess." said Michelle. Van Helsing stood from his bow and looked at Michelle. He wasn't smiling.   
"This was the reason we came here. Princess Dragoste had disappeared for a while and I was sent to find her with the help of your sister." said Van Helsing. Catherine and Michelle looked at him in shock. This was the reason their sister is dead. To save someone that never had any impact on her life. To save someone she never knew.  
"But... Why?" asked Michelle. It was a silly question. Amelia was a monster hunter. And a monster is what sent them on this journey.  
"Amelia died after accomplishing a task people struggled with for hundreds of years. She died honourably, despite her condition." said Dragoste. She had her hands folded together in front of her and she looked at the three foreigners with sorrow.  
Van Helsing, Catherine and Michelle bowed their heads. It struck all of them again that Amelia was dead. Van Helsing dropped to his knees, staring into space. A single tear rolled down his cheek. And he didn't swipe it away.  
A few moments later he rose and left the room, bowing to Dragoste on his way out. He descended the many staircases that filled the house until he was back at the main entrance. He flung open the doors and they boomed loudly. He found his horse tied to a tree not far off. He untied the steed and mounted. He hurried it back down around cliff the same way he came up. He crossed the rushing river that was in between him and the base of the cliffs. The water went up to his horse's chest and several times the horse almost toppled over because of the strong current. But at last he made the shore and dismounted and he let his horse go graze freely.  
He couldn't see clearly or far in the darkness that enveloped the night. He scanned around for any sign of where Amelia could be. He knew she was dead, and so was the other girl. It was a shame she had to go as well. He wandered around, looking for the bodies.  
His foot bumped up against something. He looked down to see the head of the girl he never knew. She was lying there, eyes wide open. Van Helsing took out a light from his pocket and sparked it. It came alight and he saw the girl's body was twisted in ways he though impossible. One leg was bent backwards, an arm reached out that was twisted around twice. It was gruesome, but he was thankful she hadn't fallen to pieces on impact. With his lighter he held it up high to scan the rest of the ground. He saw a limp form not far away, in the midst of shattered glass that glistened in his dim light.  
He ran over to Amelia and bent down over her. He lifted her head off the glass covered ground. Her eyes were closed. Her clothes were torn everywhere. She had blood stains everywhere, and several bullets wounds on her chest. She wasn't bleeding anymore, her heart had stopped, ending the flow of blood. Amazingly her body wasn't mangled like he thought she would be.  
He swiped some of her long brown hair from her face. Her expression was calm, he could almost say she was smiling. He held her close and sat there for a moment. Van Helsing picked her up and carried her to his horse. He wrapped her in a blanket from one of his saddlebags and gently slung her over the horse in between the saddle and the horse's neck. He would come back himself or send somebody else to retrieve the other girl. Van Helsing made his way back across the water and followed the trail at the cliff's base. He followed it up to the castle. The body stayed put, the blanket wrapping it billowing in the light wind. 

Catherine sat in the train with her head pressed against the window. She was watching the landscape rush by. The smoke from the train engine rushed by her window. She looked beside her to see Michelle asleep in her seat. Van Helsing was seated alone across the aisle. He was staring ahead at something, Catherine knew not.  
They were in the last passenger car. But she didn't believe that. In the car behind her was the cargo car, and that's where Amelia rested peacefully, locked up in her coffin.  
It had been three days since that terrible night. The day after they had to attend a banquet in their honour and in Amelia's honour for saving Princess Dragoste. They then had to find a way back home, and the Princess provided them with passage on a train headed for Rome. They had left the next day, with Amelia safely tucked away in a fancy coffin. Her funeral was going to be held in the small village where the sisters grew up together. Catherine had a black dress ready to go, with a black veil and handkerchief too. Michelle said she recognised the outfit from somewhere, but she didn't give any details.

Story is done, finally! hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it.


End file.
